


Her Shadow: Extra Stories

by Ravenblossom



Series: Her Shadow [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, More tags to be added, Multi, shipping fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: Just some extra fics for Her Shadow. Will have AUs, OTP, rejected ideas.





	1. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are just some extra fics for Her Shadow that aren't necessarily canon for that fic. (But some can be if you want them to be) They will include rejected ideas, AU, and shipping fics. (So who ever you ship fem!Kagami with, I will likely have a fic for them.
> 
> This first one is a twin AU. Basically canon Kagami exists and he and fem Kagami are twins. This was one of my original ideas when I went to write fem!Kagami. First by having them both arrive at Seirin beginning of first year, but that was a bit too complicated. Then I thought about having fem!Kagami arrive beginning of second year but that was hard to build up the relationship between her and the GOM. 
> 
> So this fic, has canon Kagami transferring back to Japan for his second year of high school. He's basically Kagami at the beginning of the show, but in his second year. I don't know if I'll add more to this AU, but it would probably be a shipping fic.
> 
> Anyway to tell the difference between the two in the dialogue. Kagami-chan is fem Kagami and Kagami-kun is canon Kagami, which I guess that was easy to figure out.
> 
> Also, found this pic on tumblr of male and fem Kagami. https://sonripe.tumblr.com/post/147547991898/kagami-x2

Kagami yawned as he approached the apartment. His flight had several delays, and the whole ride home was filled with turbulences. It wasn’t until very early in the morning when it landed. And now, all he wanted was to get a few hours of sleep.

He was annoyed at his father for moving him back to Japan out of the blue. In America, Kagami had been apart of a strong basketball team which had won state the previous year. But his father didn’t get his or his sister’s love for basketball and insisted that he move back to Japan. The only reason that he didn’t move him with his sister years ago was that he got accepted into a private school on a basketball scholarship and his father had let him stay in the dorms.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. At that hour, Tai-chan would still be asleep and he wasn’t going to wake her up to announce his arrival. If he did, it could be hours before he’d see his bed.

Kagami passed several framed pictures, most of him, her, Alex and Himuro. One was of their mother and one of what he assumed was her high school’s basketball team. He’d have to look at that one closer later because they would soon be his teammates.

He entered what would be his room and climbed into bed. He was already wearing sweat pants from his flight so he didn’t bother getting changed. Kagami got comfortable and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“Um…” A voice spoke.

Kagami’s eyes shot open and moving his arm over a little, he could feel someone else in the bed with him. For a moment he wondered if he had somehow walked into the wrong apartment… but those photos proved otherwise.

He sat up. There was enough light from the sunrise that he could see a blue haired teen, with terrible bed head, laying next to him. He was small and skinny and if necessary Kagami could easily take him in a fight.

“Who are you and when did you get there!” He demanded. He swore that there was no one in the bed when he entered the room.

“I’ve been here all night.” He looked at Kagami, for a moment confused. “Do you know Taiga?”

“Yes she’s my sister!” This guy was way too calm after waking up to a stranger climbing in bed with him.

The door to the bed room opened and his sister burst in, her hands held up as if protecting herself and looking like she was ready for a fight

“Kuroko are you-“ She blinked and when her eyes met Kagami’s a look of relief came across her face. “Taiga? What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t you get my texts? Dad moved me back to Japan.”

“Huh?” She grabbed her cell phone. After a moment of searching her eyes widened. “Oh I do have a few unread ones from about a week ago.”

“You really didn’t get it!” Although he shouldn’t have been surprised. His sister was known for missing important texts and e-mails.

“Why didn’t you just send another or call me after I didn’t respond.”

“Because you should check your phone!” Although she had a point. He could have tried to contact her a second time.

“Um…” the blue haired teen spoke.

Kagami-chan looked past him at her friend. “Sorry Tetsuya. Taiga… the guy in bed with you is my basketball partner I told you about, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” She introduced. “Tetsuya, that’s my twin brother Kagami.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kuroko said.

Kagami-kun didn’t respond. He had almost forgotten about the other guy in the bed while he was arguing with his sister. Even now, it was like he wasn’t there. And he didn’t look at all like a basketball player.

“This is your basketball partner? He doesn’t look very strong.”

“Just wait till you see him play.” Kagami-chan grinned.

“Um…” Kuroko looked back and forth between the two. “Do you two have the same name?”

“Yeah.” Kagami-chan frowned. “Our parents weren’t very creative. But in America, my family called me Tai-chan and everyone else just called me Tai.”

Kagami-kun stared at Kuroko, suddenly finding it odd that he was just staying the night with his sister… even though they had separate rooms.

 “Tai-chan… why is this guy sleeping in our apartment?”

“Because-“

As if on cue, a little puppy ran into the room, right to Kagami-kun and yipped.

Kagami-kun’s heart stopped. “Tai-chan why do you have a dog!” He would have back away from it but if he had done that, he’d end up in Kuroko’s lap.

“It’s not mine, it’s Tetsuya’s, but he can’t bring it home, so I’m letting him keep it here.”

“I thought you were afraid of dogs!” Both he and his sister hated dogs for very similar reasons. They had at one point been bit by one.

“I am,” She folded her arms. “But that one is okay.”

“Well I still don’t like them!” Kagami-kun folded his arms. Of all things to come home to… there just had to be a dog living at the apartment.

Kuroko got up and took Nigou out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“So dad transferred you here?” Kagami-chan spoke.

“Yeah, he didn’t want to keep paying for our apartment in LA.” He scoffed. Their father was paying for three different rents and whatever was left over from his tuition from his scholarship. He could have just come home and lived with one of them, but he chose to stay with his business’s location in New York, while traveling constantly for work. It was impossible to get a hold of him.

“And I’m transferring to your school this spring.” At least Seirin High had won what he assumed was nationals, so they had to be good. And his sister had told him about a group of five guys called the generation of miracles that were practically unstoppable. He really wanted to play them to see if they lived up to their name.

“No way!” Kagami-chan shook her head. “I don’t want to share my position with you!” They had both played power forward for their teams in America, and if was both their favorites.

“What’s your problem! Where else am I supposed to go!” He understood her concern, but it was annoying that he had just arrived and didn’t feel welcome.

“I don’t know there’s other schools around here!”

“Um Taig-Tai-chan.” Kuroko spoke.

Both the twins let out a yell having not noticed that Kuroko had returned.

“Tetsuya when did you- oh never mind!”

Once they both calmed down, Kuroko spoke again.

“Kiyoshi won’t be playing with us this year, we could really use your brother on the team.”

Kagami-chan groaned. “Fine he can play center.”

“Why can’t you play center?” He eyed her. Center wasn’t his favorite nor hers and he didn’t like her just deciding which he would play.  

“You’re the new guy, you don’t get to decide.” Kagami-chan glared at him.

“Um… let’s talk to the coach.” Kuroko said. If anything, the guy was at least a good mediator between them.

* * *

 

Kagami-chan was still getting used to the fact that her brother was back in Japan. She wondered how this would affect Nigou’s living arrangements. But so far, Kagami-kun had said nothing about it.

Later that day, they met Aomine, Kise, and Momoi at the court to play street ball. Her brother insisted that he go with them once he found out that two of the generation of miracles would be there. She argued with him not to do, remembering how they both used to be close friends with Himuro, but as they got older, the boys started to drift away from her. And then her lame attempts to remain close to them by reminding Himuro that he was going to marry her… she was embarrassed just thinking about it.

But Kuroko pointed out that if he went with them, Momoi could play because the teams would be even.

When they arrived at the court, the three were shocked when a guy that looked near identical to Kagami was with them.

“You didn’t tell us you had a twin!” Kise said looking between the two of them. He focused on her brother. “I always wondered what you would look like as a boy…”

“Why would you wonder that?” Aomine rolled his eyes.

“Tai-chan, your brother really does look like you.” Momoi commented.

“No he doesn’t.” She grumbled. She always thought that she would be way cuter than him if she were born a boy.

“You just made the same face!” Momoi giggled.

She groaned and took a step away from her brother. But at least Kise and Momoi seemed to like him. Then she eyed Aomine, and wondered if he and her brother would get along. They both had the same arrogant attitude and had played the same position.

“So…” Her brother smirked. “You’re the ones that they call the generation of miracles? I want to see how good you guys really are.”

Aomine grinned. “Alright, do you want to play a quick one on one?”

“Yeah let’s go.” Kagami-kun said walking over to where the basketball sat on the ground.

Sighing and knowing that this wasn’t going to end well for him, Kagami-chan walked up to Aomine and spoke quietly. “Listen… he’s my little brother… when he loses, don’t rub it into his face too much.”

“I thought he was your twin?” Aomine tilted his head.

“I’m four minutes older.” She clarified. For years she had always taken pride in being the older sibling and Kagami-kun would always insist that they were the same age.

“Okay I’ll be nice, but if he’s your twin he should be pretty good-“

“No I’m better.” She stuck her nose up.

Aomine laughed and walked over to Kagami-kun. Their one on one started, and right away her brother was overwhelmed by Aomine’s play. And through the match, he struggled to keep up.

Kagami rested her face into the palm of her hand.

“You know, he’s not doing too bad.” Kise said in an attempt to comfort her.

“He’s getting destroyed.” Kagami groaned. It was painful to watch.

“Yeah, but for playing against Aominecchi, he’s not doing too bad.”

She didn’t think so. He brother couldn’t even keep the ball long enough to attempt a shot. She wanted to yell that it was enough to save him the embarrassment, but he would only be upset at her for doing that.

“Your brother is pretty cute.” Kise said casually.

Kagami nearly laughed and wondered how her brother would feel about hearing that. But then… for the longest time she had suspected that he might not be into girls. She wasn’t sure about guys either though.

She glanced around to see if anyone else would have overheard that, but Kuroko and Momoi were good distance away watching the one on one.

Kise sighed. “This is almost perfect, I do have a twin fantasy.”

Kagami narrowed her eyes at him. “That is never going to happen.”

“Aw really?”

“Kise… the last person I want in the bedroom with me is my own brother.”

“Oh… right.”

The game ended with Kagami-kun scoring no points. He was breathing heavily and it seemed as though he couldn’t believe what had happened.

Aomine walked over to them also out of breath.

“Great, now Seirin is going to have two players that can jump high.” He scoffed. “And give him a few months and we’ll be playing against two of her.” He pointed to Kagami-chan.

Her brother finally walked over, but refused to look at any of them. “I’m going to win next time.” He mumbled.

Now that the one on one was over, they split up the teams for a three on three. Aomine, Kagami-chan, and Momoi were on one team, and Kise, Kagami-kun, and Kuroko were on another.

“If you’re going to play for Seirin.” Aomine said to her brother. “You’ll have to learn how to play with Tetsu.”

Kagami-kun eyed Kuroko skeptically and then seemed to brush him off.

The game started and not even a minute in, Kagami-kun seemed shocked when Kise passed the ball to what looked like no one, but then the ball ended up in his hands. He looked around wondering where it came from.

“Kagamicchi hurry!” Kise called out to him. But, that was always what he called Kagami-chan and she looked over at him, expecting him to be talking to her.

Kagami passed right before Aomine could steal the ball.

The game continued. Both Aomine and Kagami-chan found the coordination between the three of them frustrating. Especially Kagami-chan. She had never had a pass stolen from her by Kuroko and she kept losing track of him. Now she understood how the other teams they played felt.

The only person on their team who could follow him was Momoi, and that helped a lot. The fact that she had so much information on him and Kise made her a very good point guard.

And Kise’s mimic ability was bothersome. Especially when he would copy Murasakibara when they would try to score or Akashi for an ankle break. But at least it had a time limit.

They were soon tied with each team needing one point to win. Momoi passed Kagami-chan the ball and she jumped to dunk. But her brother followed with a block and for once, the height she could reach was useless.

“Wow they can both jump so high!” Momoi shrieked.

“And I can’t copy that yet!” Kise followed.

“Tch, it’s going to be annoying with both of them and Tetsu on a team together.”

Kagami-chan did a double clutch, Alex’s signature movie and scored, giving her team the win.

“Nice one Kagami!” Aomine said giving her a fist bump.

Momoi gave her a hug. She was still new to playing streetball with everyone and loved to be on the winning team.

Momoi and Aomine walked back to the others. Her brother gave her a look indicating that he wanted to speak to her for a moment.

“Tai-chan, you really have gotten good.” He said.

She smiled. “You too… and I’m glad that you’re back in Japan.” And she was. Living in that apartment wouldn’t be so lonely anymore. And as much as she hated to admit it, Seirin really could use him on their team.

* * *

 

The first day of school arrived, and while she was not happy to be starting school again, she was happy to spend the upcoming months with her team.

She led her brother to the registration booth. Later she would have to help recruit, but she wasn’t scheduled for that particular hour.

She passed by Tsuchida and Furihata who were handing out flyers. Their eyes widened when they saw her brother.

At the booth, Hyuga and Riko were looking over forms for new members.

“Hey…” Kagami said getting their attention. “My brother wants to join the club.”

Riko and Hyuga looked up and nearly gasped.

“Kagami you have a brother!” Riko exclaimed nearly in tears. “And… is he as good as you?”

“Not as good as me.” Kagami said and her brother scoffed. “But he’s good.”

“And I was so worried about our team this year without Kiyoshi!” Hyuga said and it seemed as though a huge weight were lifted off him. “Welcome to the club Kagami!”

He slid an empty form over to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the relationship with Himuro would change drastically in this scenario. And Kagami hasn't gone through his character arc yet so his sister is a little better than him at this point. 
> 
> I started to write the opposite, where fem!Kagami is the one that arrives second year. It's not as interesting as this one and is just basically the GOM fawning over her, and this upsets Canon Kagami. Although, if she started dating Aomine, Canon Kagami's reaction would be fun to write. I may finish that one someday.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a ship. I have a rough draft for an Aokaga and a Midokaga written.


	2. Aokaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first shipping fic in extra stories. I'll leave if up to you if you want this to be canon with the fanfic. Basically I figured I'd every one decide which ship they want to happen, because I kind of want them all anyway. This is why I could never write a novel. I'd have several different endings with different ships becoming canon. Maybe I should write a choose your own adventure...
> 
> Anyway, I don't write smut. I'm way to shy to write it and I wouldn't be comfortable writing it with high school students anyway. The most you'll get is a fade to black. And there is a bit of one here, although its more like a jarring time jump.
> 
> This takes place during Last Game, right after their encounter with Jabberwock.

Aomine walked towards her apartment. He kept telling himself that he had nothing to worry about. But despite it all, he just had to make sure things were okay.

It should have been him that grabbed Nash Gold’s shirt after Kuroko had been assaulted. He should have been the one challenged him to a fight. And it almost was. He was ready to punch Nash in his stupid face for kicking Kuroko to the ground, but Kagami had run ahead of him and got there first. And in those few moments, it felt like his heart had stopped.

Luckily Akashi had managed to say something that prevented an all out fight from happening and team Jabberwock agreed that they would settle this with basketball. But Nash had said things to her that just pissed him off. Aomine might have imagined those things but he’d never say them to a complete stranger. And the fact that he kicked Kuroko to the ground… had him concerned that he might cause more trouble.

He expected to find nothing near her apartment, but as he approached, he heard a basketball bouncing from a nearby court. Walking over, he saw Kagami there, shooting hoops, as if it were the middle of the day and not nearing midnight. Only the dim street lamps gave her any light.

Sighing, he walked over, wanting to at least speak to her.

“Hey Kagami.” He said getting her attention.

She turned around quickly, startled, but was relieved when she saw it was him.

“Aomine? What are you doing out so late?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He wasn’t going to tell her that she should be inside, it wasn’t his place and that would only result in an argument.

“After what happened I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said. “And what were you doing picking a fight with Nash like that?”

She folded her arms. “Come on, after what he did to Tetsuya, you wanted to do the same. And it was seven against five, we would have been fine.”

He sighed. Their numbers had been on his mind when he walked through that door. Although he didn’t count either Kagami or Kuroko… and the more thought about it, the more the idea of the other four getting into a fight just sounded ridiculous.

“Did you really think Kise, Midorima, Tetsu, and Akashi were going to join in? It actually would have been three against five.”

He had no doubt that Murasakibara would have come to his aid. And if he had been the one to initiate, as much as he hated to admit it, Kagami was the only other one he could have counted on to back him up.

“Fine then the three of us could have taken them.” She said.

Under any other circumstances he would have laughed. But he kept imagining their encounter with Nash going differently. Where she walked away looking worse than she had after the Kirisaki Daichi game.

She bounced the ball to him. “Let’s play.”

“Uh…” After the Winter Cup finals, more specifically after Kuroko’s birthday, he had played a lot of one on ones with her, and he never turned her down when she asked. He looked forward to their games during the school day and to not look too desperate, a few times he had asked Kuroko to suggest to her that they play two on two, the fourth person being either Momoi or one of the other second years from Seirin.

 But after what had happened that night, he just wanted her to be safe.

Kagami groaned impatiently. “I need to kill some stress. Now let’s play.”

He sighed. “Alright but you’re going to lose.”

It was his ball, and he started off doing one of his skills that he knew she couldn’t block. Not without the help of Kuroko at least. Anything to end this game quick.

But it was the rare occasion when his mind wasn’t fully in the play. He barely managed to avoid her steal and when he shot the ball, it bounced off the rim.

She blinked and looked at him. It was one of the few times that she had seen him miss a shot. It surprised him too, that was one of the easiest to make.

Kagami now had the ball. She dribbled, her eyes locked on to his. He stood and stared in to them. And then she turned away. Usually he would have been right there with her, trying to block and steal the ball. But his reaction was a slower than usual and he took the time to admire her form as she moved towards the basket. Her smooth motions that would have most players jealous, the way her clothes clung to her…

He ran after her and reached for the ball intending to steal. But she avoided him and ran by. She jumped to score, and he followed, but as always, she could jump higher, and she slammed the ball into the basket.

When the ball hit the ground, she turned around frowning.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean nothing? Your game was horrible! Now tell me what’s wrong?” She moved in, her face inches from his. What he would give to just wrap his arms around her and pull her in even closer.

“After earlier, I’m just worried about you that’s all.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well don’t, I can handle myself.”

“I know.”

She looked down at the ground and remained quiet. Aomine wasn’t sure if he should say something or wait for her to speak. He was never good at dealing with situations like this.

But eventually she looked at him and spoke. “But… It is kind of nice…” She took a step closer.

Aomine lifted his arm and touched the side of her face. She placed her hand over his and then moved in closer and pressed her lips against his.

He stood their for a moment, surprised, but then returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and then trailed his hand down her back.

She pulled away and her face was red. “Um… do you want to go back to my place?”

He nodded.

* * *

 

His arm around her when he woke up the next day. It was tempting to wake her up and ask for another round. Last night had been good, once they figured out what they were doing. And now he wanted more. But he was also tired. So instead, he moved closer to her and closed his eyes.

It seemed like only a few minutes had passed when Kagami was telling him to get up.

“Hey Aomine, we have practice in an hour.”

He groaned and opened his eyes and looked at her. She was siting up in bed and her hair was messy. He check the time and groaned. They really did only have an hour and Akashi would not be happy if they were late.

He sat up and grabbed his clothes.

“No.” Kagami shook her head. “You wore those yesterday to practice. I’ll let you borrow mine.”

“I’m not wearing girl’s clothes.” He said. The guys and Momoi would never let him hear the end of it. Wakamatsu would hold it over him until the end of the year when he graduated, and probably beyond.

“Don’t worry, I buy them in the men’s department.” She said. “And go take a shower. I’ll get breakfast ready.”

* * *

 

They made it to practice on time. Kagetora hadn’t arrived yet and the others were either standing around talking or already warming up.

Kagami went straight to Momoi when they arrived. The two started laughing about something. Aomine wondered if Kagami was telling her about last night.

 He sat down on the sidelines and closed his eyes, hoping to a least doze off for a few minutes.

“Um… Aomine-kun.” Kuroko sat next to him.

“What Tetsu?” If it were anyone else besides Kagami or Akashi, he would have told them to go away and let him sleep.

“Why are you wearing Kagami’s clothes?”

Aomine was suddenly wide awake. He turned to Kuroko. “W-what are you talking about? Th-these are mine…” There was no way he could have known, the clothes something that he would have worn. And Kuroko hadn’t stayed at her house last night, despite Kagami insisting that he do so.  

Kuroko moved closer and practically buried his nose into his chest.

“Hey what are you doing?” he backed away.

“You smell pretty.” Kuroko grinned.

He sighed. Damn Kagami and her scented soaps with names like lavender, ocean breeze, and sea foam. Sometimes she felt like one of the guys, and then you’d get a harsh reminder that she was in fact a girl.

But of course, he couldn’t hide anything from Kuroko.

“Just be glad you didn’t stay at Kagami’s last night.” He said. “You wouldn’t have gotten any sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People tend to write Aomine as very experienced and very confident... I tend to think that he's not but he wants others to think that he is. And I could never write an awkward first time very well lol.
> 
> I could probably take some requests if someone would like to see a certain ship. I have a Midokaga one half way written and I have a Kikaga in mind. I'll have to hold off on Akakaga though because I haven't written them together enough yet to have had their dynamic figured out.


	3. Midokaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the Midokaga that I intended to post but the other I couldn't quite get to work and I'd rather post if after the story is done. But since I said Midokaga was next, here's some fluff.

After a long day of practice, Kagami walked along the beach, taking in the scenery. It was her third year and, despite the intense grueling practice, she was going to miss going to the training camp next summer.

As she walked, she spotted Midorima and Takao sitting by the ocean. It became a tradition that Shutoku and Seirin would attend the camp together and have several practice games during the week. This year was especially interesting because Kagetora was now coaching Seirin while Riko attended practice. He and Shutoku’s coach had played on Japan’s national team together and he had so many stories to share with both teams. Nakatani was not happy and warned his team not to ask any further questions.

 Kagami approached Shutoku’s shadow and light pair.

“Hey guys.” She greeted.

“Hey Kagami!” Takao waved.

Midorima looked away and adjusted his glasses and Kagami thought she saw him blushing. After two years, she finally believed that he had a crush on her. Kagami thought that her wearing a bikini was doing him a favor. But, judging by his reaction, it may have been a bit too much.

“So we’re leaving tomorrow.” Takao said as Kagami sat down next to Midorima. “And this is our last year at this camp.”

“Yeah… it’s kind of sad.” She agreed.

“Do you know where you’re going to college?” He asked and then eyed Midroima.

“I got an offer from a school in America… the same one where Himuro is attending.” She said. Midorima’s eyes widened when she said that.

“America… wow…” Takao stuck out his lower lip. “That means… after the Winter Cup, we’ll never play each other again…”

“I don’t know about that… I’ll come back to Japan during summer break and America’s are three month’s long. We could still play streetball.”

Although he had a point. They would probably never play against each other in an official game after graduation. The others would go on to play basketball in college, and she would go to America to play on the women’s team and hopefully join the WNBA.

Takao laughed. “Three months… wow I wish we had those.”

“What about you?” She asked. “Where are you going to college?”

“I got a few offers from some schools, but I haven’t decided yet.” He said. Then he looked at Midorima, who was staring off into the ocean.

Takao grinned. “You know… I should go check on the first years, make sure that they’re not getting into too much trouble…” He got up.

Midorima looked like he was about to get up and go with him but Takao held out his hand.

“Shin-chan you’ve worked hard all week, let the vice-captain handle this one. And we shouldn’t leave Kagami here by herself.”

Midorima frowned and Takao just laughed quietly and walked away.

The tide started to come in and waves washed over her feet. Midorima was quiet, as if unsure of what to say. She didn’t mind just sitting there with him, but she knew the silence was becoming uncomfortable or him.

 “By the way, congratulations on winning the inter high.” She finally spoke. She had told him weeks ago but they were in a large crowd and it didn’t feel very personal.

“Oh… um thank you.” He said adjusting his glasses and finally looked her way, although she had a feeling he was staring at her face and only her face.

“That final three pointer against Aomine… that was amazing, I really thought he was going to block it.” She continued. Usually when you talked about one of Midorima’s interests, he’d relax.

He nodded. “You also played very well.”

She laughed. “We came in fourth. I mean, Rakuzan no longer has their uncrowned kings and we still lost to them… Akashi really can make good use of his entire team.”

“Yes that always was his strength… if it wasn’t for him Kuroko never would have made first string at Teiko.”

She nodded. Maybe she should personally thank Akashi for discovering her shadow… among all the other things he had done for her the past two years.

“But we’re going to win the Winter Cup.” She continued.

“We’ll see.”

It would be a challenge for sure. Seirin’s team was very different without Hyuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei, Riko, Tsuchida, and even Kiyoshi who had served as team manager his third year. Each of them came to watch many of their games and they were all there during the inter high finals, but she really missed them.

But despite the fact that they graduated the previous year, Seirin still managed to place in the top four teams. They had many second and first years that were fairly decent and Furihata really had grown into an amazing point guard.

If they just kept practicing and working on their skills, they could win the Winter Cup. It would be a nice end to high school.

She stared at the ocean and sighed. A lot was going to change the next year.

“I’m going to miss this place.” She said leaning back and letting her hands sink into the wet sand.

Midorima looked over at her. “We can still come here next summer.” He then realized what he had said. “I mean… not just us… others can come too.”

She stifled a laugh. He was always cute when he got shy. “Yeah, we should do that, it can be something we do with Vorpal Swords after are game next year, then we can see how well the others miracles play volleyball.”

After that game their first year, Seirin and Shutoku would play a beach volleyball game the following years. If anything came out of that, it was that they learned that Kagami and Kuroko as well as Midorima and Takao made a good shadow and light pair for volleyball too.

She could probably dominate the rest of the miracles. Kagami couldn’t imagine Aomine being any good at the game, Murasakibara would probably just stand and do nothing, Akashi… he wasn’t particularly tall and wouldn’t have the time to practice if they didn’t tell him beforehand. Although she wouldn’t be surprised if he figured out a strategy and his team won. She could easily see him playing as a setter. The only one that would give her trouble was Kise. He was likely already competent at the game after having played in gym class and he could copy after watching her a few times.

“Fine, as long as I’m on your team.” Midorima said. Kagami was surprised that he had agreed, especially because she was half joking. She wasn’t sure if Midorima actually enjoyed volleyball or just played because Takao and the rest of him team wanted to.

And after that vacation, she would be leaving for college. And while that was exciting, she was going to miss her friends in Japan. All that work she put into basketball was supposed to get her to the WNBA but she ended up getting close to each of the generation of miracles as well as others, including Furihata, Fukada, Kawahara, Takao, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, Wakamatsu, Sakurai…

She looked over at Midorima. He was always helping her out, whether it was with basketball, someone giving her trouble, or school… She had nearly failed a class last year and had gone to him for help. Although she was a little embarrassed because the content was pretty easy. And then she repaid him by making him dinner.

Kagami moved her hand towards his. He noticed and tensed up and she stopped.

Midorima glanced behind them and gave her a look indicating that he wanted her to do the same.

Kuroko and Takao were further up the beach with several others from Shutoko and Seirin, pretending not to watch. When she had looked, Takao grabbed Kuroko and pointed at something in the sand and Kuroko did not look the least bit impressed.

“Later.” He said quietly.

She smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that Midorima was quiet at first, was that when Kagami first arrived, he was at war with him mind and trying not to think naughty thoughts.
> 
> I always figured that after Riko graduated, Kagetora would take over coaching Seirin's team. Riko would stop by often to check on the team and even attend the training camps with them and sit on the bench during games.
> 
> And Kiyoshi would attend all their games. I know he had surgery in the US but I'm not sure when he was supposed to be able to play again? We'll say second year of college.
> 
> I always thought Kagami would go to college in the US and then play for the WNBA. However... the GOM were all put on NBA teams so they'll eventually be there too.
> 
> And I like the idea of Vorpal Swords playing against an American street ball team every year, maybe until they graduate college? 
> 
> It's funny, I never thought I'd like Midofem!kaga. But then I write the fic and they're now one of my favorite femKagami ships. I do think they compliment each other well. I think Midorima would do well with someone confident and more extroverted. (I always headcanoned that he had an anxiety disorder and his lucky items were his way of coping with it.) And Midroima is more level headed and could keep Kagami out of trouble when she decided to do something impulsive. 
> 
> I do like Midorima and canon Kagami. Blame it on the summer training camp when Midorima gave him advice and later when Kagami lost his ring and Midorima found it and brought it back to him.


	4. Midokaga part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of more to add to the Midokaga fic last night. So I wrote this up. Basically, what happens later that day. This one is short.

The two teams spent the evening in the rec room, where there was a TV, some manga on the shelves, and an air hockey table. The Seirin and Shutoku third years sat together and reminisced on the past three years and how they would miss the camp.

Midorima still hadn’t done anything with Kagami and he was now regretting not holding her and on the beach. Although it wouldn’t have been much it would have at least been something and dealing with Takao antics after would have been worth it in the long run.

Kagami stayed near him all night and he got the feeling that she was waiting for him to do something. But he just couldn’t find a place where there weren’t other people. There was his room and he wasn’t bringing her there… at least not yet.

Now he sat with Kagami on the couch, his lucky item, a health magazine, between them. He was only half paying attention to whatever was on the TV. Others were also watching, so he wasn’t going to grab her hand or put his arm around her.

Slowly, people started to go the bed for the night and soon it was only him, Kagami and Takao left.

“Shin-chan, don’t stay up too late.” Takao said and left leaving just the two of them in the room.

Kagami inched closer to him. He tensed up. Now that they were alone he had no excuse to not do anything… but he wasn’t sure what exactly she wanted. If only she would initiate it… that would have made it so much easier. Or if Takao had just stayed with them and initiated everything for them…

He shook his head. Takao couldn’t be there to help him with every social interaction, especially this one. Kagami would likely find that weird anyway.

He could just grab her hand and hold it until the show ended. But that was just too… boring? Midorima wanted something more.

When the show ended, Kagami stood up and yawned.

“I guess I should go to bed now.” She said looking at him.

“Yes… it is late.” As he said that he wanted to smack himself. He pretty much agreed that she should just to go bed.

She started to leave, and he watched. If he didn’t do something now he would miss his chance and would be kicking himself all night as well as the ride home on the bus the next day.

Midorima walked forward and grabbed her arm. She turned around looking surprised.

His heart was pounding and he as at a loss for words. But he had to act fast otherwise this would only get awkward. He did the only thing he could think to do. He moved his face closer to hers, slowly in case that wasn’t what she wanted. But she smiled closed her eyes.

He pressed his lips against hers and she returned it.

It was over very fast and Midorima wasn’t sure if he had done it right. But when he pulled away Kagami was smiling. She put her arm around him and pulled him into her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to figure out how to get those two to kiss. I can't see Midorima kissing in public or really any sort of PDA, especially with his team nearby. And he was going to be awkward no matter what. Honestly he would be the first few times. In fact, Kagami would probably take the lead in their relationship at first. But once he got more comfortable, he'd be a pretty good boyfriend. (Kagami you'll always have your lucky item.)


	5. Kikaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is KiKaga. I decided to write a fic where Kise would get his date.

Kise grabbed his crutches, ready to go home. Now that basketball was over for the school year he was focusing more on his modeling. And on that particular day, he was relieved that his leg gave him no problems during his photo shoot.

As he was making his way to the bus stop, a voice called out to him.

“Kise!”

He turned and smiled, recognizing Kagami’s voice immediately. She was running towards him and must have just come from school because she was still in her uniform. Seeing her in that skirt, made her look softer and more feminine, not that terrifying force on the court. It covered less than her basketball shorts and her legs… looked very nice.

“Hi Kagamicchi.”

She stopped in front of him and caught her breath. He hair was messy, like it often was in games, but she wasn’t covered in sweat which is how he usually saw her.

“What are you doing over here?” She asked. He was far from Kaijo as well as his home.

“I had a photo shoot here.” He pointed to the building.

“Oh…” She eyed him up and down. He still had some of his make up on, although, he had come from school and was back in his uniform.

She then eyed his crutches and gasped.

“I didn’t know you hurt your leg that bad!” She looked down at his injured leg. If it hadn’t been covered by his pants, she would have seen it wrapped in a bandage.

“Yeah… I really over did it at our game, I really shouldn’t have tried to jump as high as you.” Even at the time he knew it was a bad idea, because if Kaijo had won, he still wouldn’t have been able to play against Rakuzan. But at the time, all that mattered was his game against her and Kuroko. He had waited months to play them in a real game.

 “But I just really wanted to win.”

Kagami frowned. “Yeah, and you almost did. If Tetsuya hadn’t been there to get that pass from me, we would have lost.”

Kise laughed, still unable to believe that Kuroko had gotten a buzzer beater. All through junior high and most of his first year at high school, he had never scored a point and then he scored a winning basket. It made Kise proud at how much his friend had grown.

“Where are you going now?”

“Home.” He said. “I don’t have anything else to do tonight.”

“So…” Kagami looked at the ground. “Since you have nothing else going on, would you still want that date? We could go tonight, it doesn’t have to be anything big… we could just hang out…”

Kise sighed. He appreciated her asking and it was cute to see her so nervous, and he did want to go out with her. But he had set up that stipulation. “Kagamicchi, I told you that I couldn’t ask you out until I won and I’m going to stick to that.”

“Yeah but, it was only that you would ask me out… you didn’t say anything about going on a date, or that I couldn’t ask you.”

He was beyond flattered that she went out of her way to find a loop hole. And he really didn’t have anything else to do that night…

“Alright I’ll go on a date with you…” He said and she smiled. “What do you want to do?”

“Um…” Kagami looked up and was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at him and sighed. “I can’t think of anything that wouldn’t hard for you with those crutches… so do you have any ideas?”

He grinned. He had an idea but then realized that it would be taking things way to fast. Instead he could bring her to one of his favorite places.

“Do you like Karaoke?”

“I’ve never tried it.”

“Come on let’s go.” He said grabbing her hand but then remembered that he was using crutches.

“Um…”

“I’ll just walk next to you.”

* * *

 

Kise cringed as they reached the refrain of the song. Kagami’s singing made nails on a chalkboard sound like a symphony. It took everything for him not to cover ears as she pushed through the lyrics. At one point, he tried to sing over her but that only made her louder.

When their final song ended, she put down her mic.

“That was fun, let’s do it again sometime.”

“Um yeah… sometime.” Kise laughed nervously. No, they would find something else to do.

As they were leaving, Kagami’s stomach growled. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay, there’s a restaurant that I want to take you to.” He said. It was a place where they served portions that were larger than the usual size and knowing how much she ate, it was the perfect place for her. It was also a little nicer than Magi Burger but still fairly cheap.

But despite the portions being larger, Kagami still ordered two entrees. And she had no trouble finishing them. He now knew what it would be like to go on a date with Murasakibara… actually no he didn’t, if she were Murasakibara, they spend the entire time in a candy shop.

But, even though he knew how active she was, it was still hard to believe that she could eat so much and never gain a pound. He often wondered if he could eat as much as her, but he had to watch his weight for his modeling.

 “Next time…” She ate the last bite of her food. “I’ll have you over at my apartment and I’ll make dinner.”

“You want to have me over at your place?” He stared at her.

“Don’t get too excited, Tetsuya will probably be there, and Alex. She’s still in Japan.”

He didn’t quite understand the relationship between her and Kuroko. They both said that they were just close friends, but at times they both seemed way too close for that. Unless people in America really did just invite their friends to use their house as a second home. But the two insisted that there was nothing romantic going on between them and Kise was happy to take their word for it.

“It’s fine if Kurokocchi is there.” He said and then realized how that came out. He was about to clarify until he realized that he really would be fine if Kuroko joined them....

“And you can cook?”

She nodded. “I live on my own, I have too.”

“I mean, you really can? It tastes good?” He had enough experience with Momoi’s cooking that he now had trust issues when someone offered to make him a meal.

She shrugged. “Tetsuya eats it quite often and he’s never complained.”

Kise fake pouted. “Kurokocchi is so lucky.”

Kagami laughed. “I said I would make you dinner.”

“Okay but after I win.” He said winking.

She looked a little disappointed at that response, but she nodded. Kise wouldn’t say it out loud but the face she made was kind of cute and it told him that she really did like him.

But he’d stick to that plan, otherwise he may start to slack off on basketball. He was after all, his team’s ace.

“So you were modeling today?” She changed the subject.

“Yeah, now that basketball is over I have more time for it.” He said and then got an idea. “You should come by the studio sometime, I can let you know when I have my next photoshoot.”

“Okay.” Her face lit up. But then she broke eye contact and she started to blush. “Um… what kind of modeling do you do?”

“Why don’t you stop by and find out.” Kise said coyly.

“Um…”

“Don’t worry Kagamicchi, I do wear clothes.” He had to keep himself from laughing. “But… I can let you know when I’m modeling swim suits if that’s what you want.” He winked.

Her face was redder now. “We could always just go swimming…” The words spilled out and she looked horrified by what she had said.

“In the summer we can.” He said covering for her.

God she was so cute when she blushed.

When they finished, they got onto the bus and road to her stop. As she was getting off Kise stood up.

“I’ll walk you to your apartment.” He said. He wasn’t ready for the date to end and if he could just have a little more time with her…

“Um you’re injured.” She pointed to his crutches.

“No I’ll be fine… it’s getting dark, I don’t want you walking by yourself.”

She gave him a skeptical look. And he understood. Kagami could take care of herself. She was always ready to get into a fight to protect someone. There also really wasn’t much he could do being injured, and he was never much of a fighter to begin with so it would be more likely that she would be protecting him.

But she didn’t argue anymore.

They walked slowly to her apartment complex. It was dark, few people were out in the area and they did pass another couple.

They stopped in front of the entrance.  


“Okay you get one kiss.” She said.

Kise hadn’t expected the offer, but he wasn’t going to refuse. She was a little taller than him so it was strange that he had to tilt his head up.

He expected just a simple peck on the lips, but when they touched Kagami wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer. He had forgotten how strong she was but he didn’t fight it. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Kise’s eyes widened, surprised that she wanted that and wondered if anyone was watching. But he returned it.

When it ended he knew his face was red, but it was dark enough that she wouldn’t see.

“Only one for now.” She said.

He nodded. He had hoped that she’d invite him upstairs, but like she had said earlier, Kuroko and Alex were probably in her apartment waiting for her to return home.

“Good night Kagamicchi.” He said before leaving.

“Good night… and try to win next time.” She winked at him.

He nodded. If he would get that and even more… he was going to try his hardest to win their next game whether it be practice or official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic will probably be Murakaga. I have a fic thought out for them it just needs to be written. Then probably a fantasy AU and then maybe Momokaga or Himukaga and eventually Kurokaga(though that one is a bit longer). Akakaga will be awhile because I need them interacting more in the main fic so that I can figure out how they interact with each other. But I do want to have at least one fic for all the possible Kagami ships. (I have a few Aokaga, and Midokaga's in mind) And I still want to write the reverse twinverse and a few more fics in the twinverse.


	6. Murakaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do ship both fem and canon Kagami with the GOM. Murakaga is a rare ship, even for canon Kagami. It's a shame because there is a lot to work with. But at the same time, Murasakibara is very hard to write. And it's hard to figure out how he would act in a romantic relationship. The boy is a big tsundere. 
> 
> I've never seen fanart or fanfiction of Fem Kagami x Murasakibara. But if any exist, please let me know!
> 
> This takes place during their NBA/WNBA days.

Kagami walked into the gym knowing that it was the end of their practice. The Suns had a game in Las Angeles that weekend, the team that Murasakibara played for. And that just so happened to be the same weekend that Kagami was visiting Alex. So of course, she was going to go visit him. She missed the days during high school when he would spend weekends at her apartment. And it felt like forever since they had last seen each other.

The team was clearing out of the gym as she entered. But she saw Murasakibara towards the back of the group opening a candy bar. She giggled. He hadn’t changed a bit.

“Murasakibara!” She called out to him.

He looked at her and blinked. “Kaga-chin?”

“Atsushi is that your girlfriend?” One of his teammates asked. “She’s pretty hot.”

“No!” He said blushing and broke eye contact with her. Then he walked over.

 “Kaga-chin? What are you doing here?”

She wanted to give him a hug but she knew that Murasakibara wasn’t very comfortable with touch, especially from a girl.

“I don’t have a game this weekend, so I came to visit Alex. And then I heard that you were here.” She smiled at him.

He didn’t respond but looked as though he were trying to figure out what to say.

“How do you like America?” She asked, helping him out.

“It’s big… but there’s a lot of sweets.”

She nodded, it was the answer she should have expected. As long as Murasakibara got his snacks, and could play basketball, he’d be happy anywhere.

“So, do you want to hang out? I can show you around the city.” Anytime they were together after high school, it was always with at least one of the other generation of miracles (usually all of them) or Himuro. It had been years since it had been just the two of them.

He blushed but then nodded.

She stifled a laugh. Still the same Murasakibara.

As they walked through the city, she wanted to grab his arm and lay her head against his shoulder. He was one of the few guys tall enough that she could do that. When she said “hanging out.” She had meant it to be taken either as a date or just as friends. As far as she could tell, Murasakibara thought she meant as friends. He was likely to shy for even that little bit of PDA anyway.

She was taking him to the most predictable place you could take Murasakibara. A candy shop Alex used to take her and Himuro when they were kids. The place was huge with walls filled with any kind of candy that you could imagine, and an ice cream bar at the counter. At the very least, she knew he would enjoy it.

Murasakibara’s eyes widened when they entered, and he gave one of his rare smiles. Then he walked over to a table where they sold boxes that contained a variety of candy.

Murasakibara walked over to a table where they sold boxes that contained a variety of candy.

“So this is where Muro-chin got those candies.” He picked one up and checked the price. “They were expensive…” The one he grabbed cost over a hundred dollars. But it contained a huge a mount of gourmet candy.

“Probably.” She said knowing that was exactly where he got them. Himuro always sent them things from America during their third year. And he really did spoil them both.

“Have you talked to Tatsuya lately?”

“He texts me every day.” Murasakibara said, and then reached over and touched the ring that hung around her neck.

She smiled, happy that Himuro kept in touch with him. Their third year, Murasakibara really missed having him on the team.

“Has he asked you to watch any new shows?”

Himuro was always begging her to watch the latest show that was popular on TV. He’d text her, wanting to discuss the latest episode right after it aired. But Kagami couldn’t always watch it live. Sometimes it would take a few days for her to catch up. She had to know if she was the only one he was relying on to watch with him.

 “Yeah… but in this on everyone keeps dying.” Murasakibara scoffed.

She knew what he meant. At first, Kagami was glad that he was no longer watching those sappy teenage dramas. But now the stuff he enjoyed was all dark and gritty. No characters were safe and Kagami always found her self getting attached to one that would soon meet their grisly end.

Murasakibara had two bags worth of candy by the time they left. And he was already eating as they walked out the door.

She led him to a park where he could eat and they found a bench and sat. Murasakibara offered her some candy and she happily took some sweet tarts.

It was evening, the park was mostly empty and would be closing soon.

Then she scanned the park. She and Himuro used to play there when they were younger. The basketball courts where he first taught her how to play had been renovated in recent years. So had the tennis and baseball fields. But then she looked at the playground.

Kagami folded her arms. “They got rid of the best playset.” It was a tall jungle gym that had a bridge, a tunnel and a big twisty slide. She almost felt the need to text Himuro to let him know. “Some kid probably got hurt, then their parents complained, and the park had to take it down.”

Murasakibara poured a box of nerds into his hand. It was almost amusing how tiny they looked.

“Kaga-chin, you’re too old to play here.”

“I know!” She snapped and wanted to point out that he was the one that got all excited in a candy shop. Although, she totally would have climbed up on it and gone down the slide if it were still there. “But… you just don’t understand… now other kids can’t play on it. It was so much fun!”

Then she eyed another play set, the second best one. There was yellow tape marked around it and she was sure that they were going to take that one down too. Kagami stood up.

“Kaga-chin where are you going?”

“I just want to check something.” She said making her way towards it.

To her surprise, he got up and followed. She was sure he was going to stay on the bench and eat his candy.

She stepped over the tape and approached the ladder and looked it over. It looked just find to her, not much different from when she was a kid, if only a little faded. The wood was also very worn. One last time climbing on it before they took it down wouldn’t hurt.

“Kaga-chin it says not to enter.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been on this one tons of times.”

She started to climb. It shook a little, but she kept going. The playset seemed so much smaller than what she remembered.

When she got to about the sixth step, it broke in half. She tried to hold on and steady her self but her hands slipped off the rail. She landed one foot and her ankle twisted.

“Ow!” She tried to suppress her cry, but it really hurt.

“Kaga-chin…”

She tried to stand up, but her ankle hurt too much.  “Murasakibara help ne up!” She wanted to get away from there before anyone else arrived. Her cry likely got the attention of others still at the park.

Murasakibara grumbled and climbed over the tape. She expected him to wrap her arm around his shoulder and help her stand. But he picked her up with both arms, as if she weighed nothing and then carried her off bridal style.

Kagami wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him in awe. He was so strong.

Then she looked at a sign in front of the play set that read _Comin Soon: Accessible Playground._ There was a picture that showed swings meant for kids with wheel chairs, swings for older kids with disabilities and ramps in place of steps. She sighed. Maybe change wasn’t so bad.

“You weren’t supposed to be on there.” Murasakibara mumbled as he carried her back to their bench.

“I know but…” her voice trailed off as the tried to think up a defense for herself. But she really had no reason to be there other than nostalgia. “Okay fine,” She frowned.  “Just don’t tell anyone that I got hurt climbing on a playground… that will just sound lame.” Aomine and Kise would never stop teasing her for it. Kuroko would scold her, and Himuro… he’d think it was funny and would probably bring it up if they ever visited that park together.

Kagami pulled her foot up and looked at her ankle. It was swelling and any weight she tried to put on it made her want to scream.

“I think I need a doctor.” She said.

Murasakibara groaned and picked her up again. It was a little embarrassing being carried out of the park, but at the same time, she really didn’t want to walk. And it was nice that Murasakibara was carrying her and didn’t seem at all uncomfortable. But maybe the fact that he was holding her didn’t cross his mind.

They took a cab to the hospital and then they had to wait almost two hours before Kagami was seen. Murasakibara passed the time by eating his candy. He shared it with her. That candy wasn’t going to last the weekend.

 And then she finally saw the doctor.

Kagami had a sprain. She’d need to be on crutches for a week, which mean she’d miss her next game. But it would only be on and she wouldn’t pull a Kise and injure her leg worse.

“Sorry about this.” She said as they left.

Murasakibara just mumbled something about her needing to be more careful that she couldn’t understand.

She laughed and then changed the subject. “I’m going to your game tomorrow.”

He looked at her. Under the street lamps she could see a little blush.

“Um… do you need a ticket? I can get you one.” He spoke quickly.

“I already bought it.” She smiled. When she had heard that his team would be playing in LA, she went right out and bought the ticket.

* * *

 

She sat and cheered for Murasakibara’s team, wearing a jersey with his number. Her seats weren’t the best and she almost regretted not taking him up on his offer for the ticket, which probably would have gotten her a front row seat.

But he played like he had against Jason Silver and smiled almost the whole game.

She met up with him after. He looked at her jersey and then they sat and he handed her a white box.

“Because you got hurt.” He said. “You always had those in your apartment.”

She opened it and she wanted to squee. Inside were her favorite cookies. Alex often mailed them to her when she was living in Japan.

“Thank you!” She threw her arms around him.

“Kaga-chin!” He tensed up.

“Oh sorry!” She let him go.

“No it’s fine… um…” He looked down. “Can you do it again?”

She smiled and gave him another hug, and he hugged her back.

“And um…” He put his finger under her chin and tilted it up. “Uh…”

Kagami grinned. “If you want to kiss me go ahead.” She always knew that he liked her… well Kuroko had to tell her. But with him being so shy she never knew how to start a relationship without making him uncomfortable. But now she found it sweet that he was trying to initiate.

Murasakibara’s face got very red and he planted a quick one on her lips. And then look as though he couldn’t believe what he had done.

It was what she would have expected from him. Nice and sweet. Of course she’d have to work on getting him more comfortable with her. But for now, hugs and little kisses were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I resorted to candy with Murakaga. But yeah, the way to his heart is through candy.
> 
> Kagami's injury is based on something my friend did. Climbing on and old swing set, having it break, and get it hurt. I figured bakagami would do something dumb like that. And I needed a way for Kagami to injure herself so Murasakibara could carry her off. He's the only GOM that could comfortable carry her bridal style and I thought she'd enjoy feeling like a short girl for once.
> 
> Up next. Either reverse twinverse, or fantasy AU.


	7. Reverse Twinverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some reverse twinverse for you. Where fem Kagami is the one that comes to Japan after the end of the series.

Kuroko followed his friends as they walked through the streets to Kagami’s apartment. Ever since his birthday they, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, and Midorima, had been spending more time together. After junior high, he never thought that he’d regularly spend time with Midorima. And although his friend insisted that he was only there to get in extra practice before the new season started up, Kuroko knew that he always enjoyed his time with them.

On that particular day, Midorima had brought Takao with him making, or more like, Takao had given him a ride on his bike, making the teams uneven. They asked Momoi if she wanted to play, but she was wearing a skirt and uncomfortable shoes and didn’t want to play.

Takao offered to just sit out and that he was only there because Midorima needed a ride, but Aomine suggested that they ask Kagami. He had rolled his eyes as he said it, but Kuroko was aware that it was all an act. For months Aomine had wanted to play basketball against Kagami, but always felt the need to act as though he didn’t want to and that Kagami was beneath him. Kuroko didn’t understand it. It only made more work for Aomine.

Kuroko texted Kagami, asking him to play, but didn’t get a response.

“Maybe he’s still asleep.” Aomine suggested despite it being well past noon. “Let’s just go to his apartment, there’s a court nearby anyway.”

“That sounds a little rude.” Midorima folded his arms. “He might just not want to talk to anyone right now.”

“No…” Kise said. “This isn’t like him. Kagamicchi would just tell Kurokocchi if he didn’t want to talk.”

“And how would you know?” Midorima raised his eyebrow.

Kise pulled out his phone and scrolled through his texts from Kagami and then presented one to Midorima. Kuroko looked over to read it.

_Stop texting me! It’s after midnight!_

Midorima glared at him. “What were you doing texting him so late?”

Kise pouted. “I was bored and I couldn’t sleep.”

Midorima groaned and was about to scold him further.

“Um…” Kuroko interrupted him wanting to deescalate the situation. “I think we should go to Kagami-kun’s apartment.” Kise was right. It wasn’t like Kagami to ignore him and Kuroko was a little worried. “He would like to play.”

They took a bus to the area where he lived, which stopped a block away. Aomine led the way to the apartment despite having only been there once. Kuroko hung towards the back with Momoi.

The sound of a basketball bouncing from the court that they passed caught their attention. Kuroko looked over and saw someone dunk a basketball. For a moment he thought it was Kagami. The person moved and looked exactly like him. But on closer look, they had a ponytail and much softer features.

“Wow… who is she?” Takao approached the fence and grabbed onto it.

“Did you see her dunk the ball!” Kise’s eyes lit up. “I didn’t know girls could do that!”

“She’s so cool!” Momoi squealed and was now starry-eyed.

“And she has a really nice ass.” Aomine grinned, getting a glare from both Momoi and Midorima. But Takao and Kise nodded their heads in agreement.

“She looks like Kagami.” Takao commented.

The girl stopped dribbling and turned towards them. She tucked the basketball under her arm and walked over.

 “Um… was someone calling for me?”

She was tall, about Kagami’s height. Much taller than any girl Kuroko had ever seen.

“No.” Midorima adjusted his glasses. “We just thought you were someone named Kagami.”

The girl blinked. “Um… I am Kagami.”

The six of them just looked at her. She really did look like him, and not only that, but the way she carried herself and her mannerisms were almost identical to his new light.

“Um Kagamicchi…” Kise began. “Did you turn into a girl?”

Takao and Aomine both snickered.

Midorima scoffed and hung his head in embarrassment. “Of course not, this is a family member.”

“Oh… you’re looking for my brother.” She said her eyes widening in amazement. Kuroko thought it should have been obvious, but she was related to his light after all.

Aomine smiled. “So Kagami has a sister.” The look that he gave her… Kuroko was a little surprised. This girl was not at all like the ones he often talked about when he described his future girlfriend or wife. And nothing like the idol Mai-chan.   

“Um… what year are you?” Momoi asked.

“I’ll be a second year. Same as my brother.”

“So… you and Kagamicchi are twins?”

She nodded.

“Kagamicchi never told us he had a twin sister.” Kise pouted.

Kuroko did think it was odd. Kagami had never mentioned her, although he didn’t talk about his family or his life back in America that much. He only learned of Alex and Himuro when they came to Japan. Who knew how many family, or pseudo family Kagami still hadn’t spoke of.

“Wow… I guess we should have known, you two look exactly alike.” Takao commented looking her up and down.

She folded her arms and made a face that they had seen many time from Kagami. “We do not.”

Kise and Takao both laughed and Kuroko found himself smiling.

 “And I’m sorry, if you’re looking for my brother, I don’t know where he is. I just got to Japan less than two hours ago and he wasn’t home.”

“We were just going to ask him to play basketball.” Kise said. “We need one more person to make our teams even.”

“Huh?” Kagami-chan looked at them. “I guess she’s playing?” She looked disapprovingly at Momoi’s choice of outfit for a basketball game.

Momoi shook her head. “No… I don’t play basketball… but watching you… I kind of want to now…” She blushed as she finished.

Kagami-chan grinned at her. “Maybe we’ll play together someday.” Then she looked at the others. “But your teams are even…”

Kuroko understood. He stepped closer to her. “Um…”

Kagami looked at him, blinked, and screeched. “How long have you been there!”

“I’ve been here the whole time.”

She tilted her head and looked him up and down, likely not believing him. And then she focused her attention on the others. “If you need another person I can always play… as long as you don’t mind a girl.”

“No we don’t mind-“ Midorima began.

“Yeah sure.” Aomine interrupted stepping on to the court grinning. “You can be on mine and Tetsu’s team.”

Kise stuck out his lower lip and followed. “But I wanted to be on Kurokocchi’s team.”

“Sorry, but he was might light first.” Aomine laughed.

“Fine but why do you also get Kagamicchi’s sister?”

“Because I asked her first. Be quicker next time. Now come on and play.” Aomine gestured towards the hoop and Kise followed with his lower lip stuck out.

Kagami-chan played just like her brother. She was aggressive and, like him, could jump high.

Kuroko passed to her, and she was surprised when she caught it and had to look and see where the ball had come from, but she was able to adjust to his play quickly and soon started relying on him. She had to when playing against Kise and Midorima.

Aomine would run to guard Kise anytime he tried to mark her. Towards the start of the game, Kise gave Kagami a coy smile and then winked when he was guarding her. And Aomine noticed.

And Midorima… his face would get red anytime he went to block her shot. They’d jump and their bodies would be so close... it was more than Midorima could handle. Takao also noticed this and would laugh anytime it happened.

Aomine scored one final dunk, getting their team five points.

“We win.” He announced and then gave Kagami-chan a fist bump. For a moment, Kuroko thought he was going to put his arm around her.

Then they got ready for another game.

“I want to be on Kurokocchi’s team this time.” Kise said throwing his arms around Kuroko, startling him.

“He’s my light.” Aomine frowned.

“No actually, he’s now Kagamicchi’s light.” Kise smirked at him.

“He was my light first.” Aomine folded his arms.

“I know,” Takao spoke up. “How about Shin-chan and I take Kagami’s sister and you two can be on Kuroko’s team.”

“I don’t know…” Aomine smiled. “I think she and I play really well together.”

“You don’t get to have them both every time!” Kise yelled squeezing Kuroko tighter. 

“Um Kise-kun…” Kuroko gasped finding it harder to breath.

“Yeah Aomine, you have to share.” Takao spoke. “And I think Shin-chan would like to be on Kagami’s team just once.”

Midorime looked away with his hand covering his face.

 “Hey guys.” Kagami began but then spotted something in the distance.

Kuroko turned saw Kagami-kun walking onto the court.

“Tai-chan?” he said approaching them.

“Taiga!” She ran over and threw her arms around him almost knocking him down.

He hugged her back but still looked confused. “What are you doing in Tokyo?” He asked in English.

“Didn’t you get my text?” She responded in English. “Dad moved me back to Japan.” She frowned as she finished.

“No I didn’t-“ He opened up his phone and stared at it. “My battery is dead…”  


“I sent it over a week ago.” She pulled out hers. “You should have gotten it.”

“Hey what are they saying?” Aomine asked folding his arms.

Kise laughed quietly. “I’m having trouble following it, but I think something about their phones…”

“Kagami didn’t know his sister moved back here, and something about their dad.” Takao clarified.

Kagami-chan scrolled through her texts and then her eyes widened. “Oh… it never sent.”

“Typical.” Kagami-kun scoffed and his sister just laughed nervously.  Then he eyed the others that were present on the court, making eye contact with Aomine.

Aomine grinned and walked up to him. “Hey Kagami… you never told us you had a sister.”

Kagami-kun frowned at him. “Yeah… and what do you guys want with her?”

Aomine shrugged. “All we did was play basketball… we were going to ask you, but you weren’t home… although I am glad that we found her…” He smirked. “I think she’s better than you.”

Kagami’s face got red with anger. “She is not!”

 “Yes I am.” Kagami-chan folded her arms.

Kuroko sighed. Aomine only said it to get under Kagami’s skin, but he took the bait anyway. But Aomine should really stop if he wanted to get close to his sister. Kuroko knew something like this would happen once he saw the looks his friends were giving her. Kagami-kun always seemed like someone who would be a protective brother.

As Aomine and Kagami-kun continued to argue Momoi approached Kagami-chan.

“Um… where are you going to school?”

Kagmai-chan pointed to her brother. “Where ever he goes.” She said. “He said his team won nationals last year… I just wonder how their girls team is.”

“Um…” Kuroko began hating that he was the one that had to give her this news. “Seirin doesn’t have a girls’ team.”

“What!” Her eyes widened. “Why don’t they have a girl’s team!”

“It’s a new school.” Kagami-kun stopped his argument with Aomine. “But you could always start one up like our upper classmen did for the men’s team.”

She shook her head. “No way, that sounds like way too much work. I’ll just join the boys team.”

Kagami shook his head. “No way, you’re not playing on my team. The school will never let you.”

“Don’t you have tryouts? If I can play better than most of the boys I don’t see why they wouldn’t let me on the team.”

“No! You can’t! What are you going to do when we have to go into the locker room! Or when we have to shower!”

“I’ll just go to my own.”

“Kagamicchi…chan.” Kise spoke up. “You could always go to Kaijo… our girls’ team is nationally ranked and I think you’d like it there… I could show you around.” He gave her another coy smile.

“No… go to Touou.” Aomine said scoffing at Kise. “The coach will let you practice with us.”

“Yeah!” Momoi squealed. “And we might be in the same class! I could be a manager for the girl’s team!”

“Hey, what about us?” Aomine glared at her.

“No, Kagami, you should come to our school. The girls team would love to have you.” Takao grinned. “And I’m sure Shin-chan would love it.”

“Takao!” Midorima blushed.

“Hey don’t get mad, I’m helping you!” Takao held up his hands.

“I don’t know…” Kagami looked as though she may have been considering their offers. “I want to play in the WNBA and to do that, it will be easier if I get noticed by an American college… and that will be harder in Japan… but if I played on the boys team…”

“Tai-chan you can’t play on our team!” Kagami-kun insisted.

Kuroko wasn’t sure want to think. He had never known of any girls that joined a boy’s sports team unless they were the  manager. But Kagami’s sister was very good. Maybe not quite as good as her but likely better than everyone else on Seirin’s team. And with some practice she could easily catch up to him.

Seirin wasn’t going to have Kiyoshi that year and that was really going to hurt the team. Kagami-chan, however, could possibly help make up for that loss. But… it would all depend if Seirin would let her play. However, the hardest part would be getting Kagami-kun to agree to letting her at least try for the boys team.

“Um… Kagami-kun… we should talk to our coach. If Kagami-chan can’t play on our team, maybe Riko can help her start a girls’ team…” He paused. “And if she doesn’t join our team… she may decide to go to one of their schools.” He pointed to their friends. “And they’d see her every day.”

Kagami glared at him, knowing that he had a point. And then he folded his arms. “Fine.”

* * *

 

A week later, Akashi and Murasakibara were in Tokyo. The generation of miracles wanted one more street ball game before the start of the new school year, when they would once again be rivals.

They invited Kagami and his sister to play at Akashi’s request. When he had heard about  her from Midorima and Momoi, he became very curious.

“She looks just like Kaga-chin.” Murasakibara leaned over till his face was level with hers. “But her eye brows are better.”

“Um… okay.” Kagami-chan responded and backed up a little.

“And she’s so tall.” Murasakibara kept staring at her.

Kagami laughed nervously and looked at the others for help. Midorima walked over.

“You’re being rude.” He pushed Murasakibara away.

Then Akashi approached, stopping directly in front of her. Although she towered over him, his presence somehow made it seem like he was her height.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Akashi reached out and shook her hand.

“You too.” She said and smiled.

“It’s a shame that Kagami never told us that he had a beautiful sister.”

Kagami-chan giggled and blushed. “Aw thank you!” And behind Akash; Kise, Aomine and Midorima glared at him.

“Hey, Watch it.” Kagami-kun grumbled.

Akashi turned and walked towards him. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me.” He closed his eyes. “Go ahead and punch me.”

“What!” Kagami-kun took a step back.” Why would you say that!”

“This is what brothers are supposed to do. I was improper with your sister.”

“Yeah Kagami hit him.” Aomine grinned.

“Don’t encourage this!” Midorima scolded.

“I’m not going to hit you!” Kagami yelled. “All you did was tell her that she was pretty!”

Akashi shrugged. “Alright. Can I have your permission to court her?”

“No!” Kagami yelled. He walked away with his hand on his head and over to Kuroko.

“Why do they all want my sister!” Kagami mumbled. “There’s plenty of other girls out there!”

Kuroko thought for a moment and looked over at his friends. “I think it’s because she loves basketball as much as they do.” It the only reason he could come up with. It had surprised him too. The only one of them that he thought that would go for a girl like Kagami-chan was Murasakibara, but only because she was tall.

But Aomine and Kise wouldn’t stop talking about her. And Midorima, he wouldn’t admit it but the way he blushed when he was around her was more than enough to tell anyone that he had feelings for her.

“Hey, if any of you want a date, just ask me... and not him.” Kagami-chan said.

“Tai-chan… what… why?” Kagami-kun folded his arms. “Those guys are all weird.”

“Maybe,” She shrugged. “but they’re all very hot.” She said in English. “I don’t need your permission to go out with them.”

Kagami glared at her and then at the generation of miracles.

“What did she say that has Kagami mad.” Aomine asked smiling.

“I’m not sure…” Kise said… “That it’s warm outside?”

“They’re not my friends.” Kagami-kun insisted, still speaking English, and seemed relieved that no one understood the American slang.

“Then you shouldn’t care if I went on a date with any of them.” She grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a similar story for Kikaga week, only because I really needed a prompt for family. But this one has no canon Kagami pairings and I added more characters.
> 
> I personally prefer the other twinverse, where fem Kagami is the one that arrives her first year. In this one, it would be harder for her to join the boys team because Seirin is now a nationally ranked team, whereas before they were a new school, no one thought they would get far and the school board probably just took the attitude "sure whatever" when Kagami joined. Fem Kagami also can't be the star of the team because her twin is already there and she'd always kind of be in his shadow? Also, the GOM have already undergone their character development. It's more fun for them to go through their character development and fem Kagami is more of a love interest for them here and not so much as the first person that they lost too. Now that could also be the case for canon Kagami in the other twinverse, but five guys pining after fem Kagami's brother is a far more interesting story. lol
> 
> Anyway, it's always fun to write canon Kagami's reaction to the GOM falling in love with her that wouldn't work as well with any of the other character's sisters. Like he spends whole school year wanting to beat them in basketball, and then they all fall in love with his sister. Yeah he'd be mad. Especially with Aomine. I figured, that since fem Kagami came to Japan older in this AU that she'd be more flirty, has probably had a boyfriend, and likely not a virgin. (OMG virgin Aomine x experienced fem Kagami could be so much fun to write!)
> 
> I'm not sure what exactly fem Kagami would do in this universe. It could be interesting to explore if she did start the girl's team. I don't have time to write that story but it would require OCs. I could cheat a little have Momoi transfer and join the team and maybe Riko joins (and I'd need to figure out a way for her to keep coaching the boys team... maybe she coaches both simultaneously and is captain of the girls team? Maybe her dad comes in?) And for two more... bring in Kise and Midroima's younger sisters, make them both first years and have Kagami convince them to go to Seirin thinking they would have their brother's talents. I don't know it could be fun to work with if I ever had the time.


	8. Mother of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First AU that can't be part of the main story... because... completely different setting.
> 
> This is basically a Game of Thrones AU. But really, only a Daenerys Targaryen AU? And only the part where she births the dragons. Because I'd have no time to write a proper Game of Thrones AU and I've pretty much simplified the over all conflict into good vs evil, and without all the rape, incest, death and complicated conflict between the houses.
> 
> But I just wanted to write Kagami becoming the mother of dragons and being the Generation of Miracles... as well as the other basketball player's queen.
> 
> You don't need to have seen Game of Thrones to understand this chapter.
> 
> There is a major character death... and some minor characters that die just to warn you.

Aomine had Haizaki gripped by the arm. Murasakibara held his other. His hands were bound and his feet were tied but loose enough that he could still walk, and he was bloody and bruised. But Aomine and Murasakibara showed no compassion, not after what he had done.

Haizaki did everything he could do to stall as they approached the camp, stumbling, walking slower, falling, but Aomine and Murasakibara just pulled him along.

They threw him down outside the largest of the tents within the camp. Several eyes from those nearby were on them, but most too exhausted and beaten down to show much emotion.

“We found the traitor.” Aomine announced. Despite everything, he was at least glad the chase was finally over and that he was back at the camp. It had been a miracle itself that they have even tracked him down.

Akashi walked out of the tent and looked down at Haizaki with an icy glare. Aomine was a little disappointed that it wasn’t Kagami. He figured it would brighten her mood if she could see him beaten and tied up.

“Tie him up with the other prisoner.” Akashi ordered. “I’ll ask the princess what she wants us to do with him.”

Aomine nodded and then looked down at the ground. “And um… is he still alive?”

Akashi sighed. “Yes… but not for much longer.”

He and Murasakibara dragged Haizaki over to their other prisoner, a guy with a mole in the center of his forehead, and tied him up. Then they posted two guards, Wakamatsu and Okamura.

Hazaki spat at them. “You’ll never defeat the Hanamiya’s! But if you abandon her, they’ll give you a pardon and let you back into their guard!”

It took everything for Aomine not to punch him in the face. The same must have been true for Murasakibara, because he looked as though he were about to crush the guy.

“We have even less of a chance after what you did!” Aomine picked his foot up, placed it on Haizaki’s shoulder, and pushed him hard into the pole he was tied to.

“Hey Daiki stop.” Wakamatsu grabbed his arm. He spoke gentler than usual. Often he’d scold Aomine to act like someone who was going to inherit the Touou region. “Don’t waste your energy on him, he’ll be dead tomorrow anyay.”

Aomine wanted to punch Wakamatsu right there and tell him to shut up. But he was right. Aomine closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then gave Haizaki a cold glare.

“Do you know how many of my men you got killed?”

Haizaki only smirked and looked a little proud of himself. He had always been trouble. Maybe Aomine shouldn’t have been surprised at his betrayal. They had once been friends, until Akashi sent him away from the guard back to his lands. Yet no one was suspicious when he showed up six months ago, asking to join Kagami’s forced. He had brought several men with him afterall.

Aomine left Haizaki and walked through the camp, walking among what remained of the Kagami loyalists. Many were mourning their fallen friends, others were tending injuries. Those from the Seirin region were gathered around Kiyoshi, helping him bandage his knee that had been bashed in.

 Morale was low and putting Kagami on the throne seemed unlikely.

The coup happened nineteen years ago, when the Hanamiya’s started a rebellion and took the thrown for themselves. Taiga was an infant, only a few days old, when it had happened and the only one of her family that survived. Her parents and her older brother, as well as his wife… Akashi’s older sister, had all been slain.

Taiga was also thought to be dead, but Kagetora had smuggled her out of the country. It wasn’t until fifteen years later that word reached the kingdom that she was still alive. And the Hanamiyas had wanted her dead ever since.

But several houses declared loyalty to her, Aomine’s included, and the kingdom broke out into a civil war.

Before, he had been in the capital, training for combat and acting as a guard. The king particularly wanted him, as well as his other friends that trained in Teiko, guarding the capital. The five of them had special talents far greater than any had ever seen… many called them the generation of miracles.

Aomine duel wielded weapons. Before the attack the previous night, he used to declare that no one could beat him in combat. Once he had come of age, he never lost a sparring match and often his opponent couldn’t get a hit on him.

Akashi, even at a young age was a terrifying strategist. Aomine would never want to go up against an army he commanded in battle. His father and been the Kings hand, and Akashi had inherited his intelligence. In a one on one sword fight, he could move in such a way that his opponent would fall over.

Midorima was an expert with the bow. Aomine had never seen him miss a target no matter how far or how fast it was moving.

Murasakibara was taller and stronger than anyone he had ever met. Aomine had once seen him cut two men in half with a single swing. Very few were strong enough to take him on alone, their swords would bounce off his armor and he barely noticed their impact.

Then there as Kise. He could copy nearly everyone’s skill, making him very versatile when it came to weapons. However, he still couldn’t copy the other generation of miracles. He was also known for his good looks. Many girls had their eye on him.

There was one more. Tetsuya. Many people didn’t know about him, but that was what made him deadly. He was the illegitimate son of the head of house Kuroko. The lady was not pleased when her husband came home from war with a bastard and that the child was to be raised in her house. As a result, Kuroko learned to keep a very low presence. So low that most wouldn’t see him when he was standing right in front of them.

Aomine had met him one day when he was trying to work a sword. The kid could barely swing and wouldn’t last a minute in a real battle. But he was so determined to become a good swordsman that Aomine decided to help. They’d stay up late practicing, but Tetsuya never improved. And then Akashi met him, gave him a dagger and told him that he should use his low presence to his advantage.

And then he became one of the most terrifying people that Aomine had ever met. Tetsuya could walk through a crowd of people, never being seen, and kill someone before they ever knew what hit them. He stayed near Aomine, watching his back. Aomine called him his shadow. With Kuroko near him he could fight as recklessly as he wanted. Aomine was convinced that the only reason he survived the battle yesterday was because of Tetsuya.

Kagami had also taking a strange liking to him. Despite his birth, she was very friendly towards him and always wanted him around. He was even with her in the hours that followed the battle.

Kagetora had brought the five of them to Kagami a year ago as well as others whose families lived within their regions. Aomine currently had houses Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, and Susa under him.

But Kagami kept mostly to those from the Seirin region, especially Riko, Kagetora’s daughter. She also always kept a box of fossilized dragon eggs with her, which Aomine couldn’t quite understand. Yes her family had a dragon on their sigil and they once commanded them. But the last one had died centuries ago.

As a child, he was fascinated with stories about the dragons. How the Kagami’s commanded them and how they one could destroy a single army. He’d love to see one, but only their bones remained under the palace at the capital.

 If the Hanamiyas hadn’t taken over the kingdom, all of his friends, the generation of miracles, would have been up for consideration to marry Kagami. And they still could have been. But before they met her, Kagetora had already married her to Himuro Tatsuya, wanting her to produce an heir. But she never did, and the previous night Himuro was wounded in battle and now lay dying in that tent.

They had been ambushed by the Hanamiyas. Kagetora had been slain, Aomine’s teacher Harasawa too, and each of the generation of miracle’s teachers. Alex, the woman who had helped raise Kagami was also killed.

Before he had gone down, Kagetora had ordered them to get Kagami out of there to safety.

Kagami herself was a good fighter. At first, she had refused to go with them. Himuro had been slashed in the chest and she wanted vengeance. Murasakibara had to pull her onto horse and hold her as they ran. No matter how hard she tried, Kagami could never get out of his grip. He and Kise took care of the injured Himuro. His blood was still on Aomine’s clothes that very day.

He hated running, they all did. But even their talents weren’t enough for the sheer number that the Hanamiyas had sent after them. And they had to follow Kagetora’s orders. If Kagami died, then the kingdom was done for.

Aomine sat down among those who were from the Touou region. He groaned as Imayoshi moved closer to him. Aomine wasn’t sure what to think of him. The guy was creepy, and no one was ever quite sure what he was thinking. But he had been the one, with Momoi’s help, to figure out that Haizaki was the traitor.

Momoi walked among the camp listening, looking for other possible traitors, but so far she had found none. Her father had wanted her to marry him, and that looked like it could happen. But once word got around that there was still a Kagami alive, his father held off on making the arrangements for a chance that he could marry the princess.

Sakurai moved closer to him. He was small and timid and Aomine wondered how he had ever survived. The kid was fast at reloading his bow and must have gotten a good distance away from the Calvary.

“Um…” He was shaking as he spoke. “Everything will be okay right?”

Aomine scoffed. One look around should have told Sakurai everything. They were done for and the Kagami’s would never come back into power.

“I’m so sorry!” Sakurai apologized.

* * *

 

Kagami sat next to Himuro’s bedside holding his hand. Tears streamed down her face as her husband barely held on to life. He was pale and hot to the touch and his breathing had slowed.

“Come on, get better.” She whispered. She knew the wound was fatal but a small part of her still had hope that he would somehow pull through.

He had been given a sedative. Midorima said it was all they could do for him. He hadn’t been able to speak since the injury or take in any water, but he did do his best to give her a smile and grasp her hand. It had been hours since his eyes had been open, and they were likely to never again.

Kagami and Himuro had been friends since they were kids. Their families had always been close and they were both smuggled out of the country together and taken to different places. They met when they were five. Kagetora had brought him to where Kagami had been living with Alex.

And when they married… it was almost like a fairy tale where the prince and the princess got married and lived happily ever after…

But that all came to an abrupt end. First Alex had died in the battle field, getting the two of them to leave, and then Himuro… she still couldn’t get the image of the sword cutting him across his torso out of her head. Seconds later she took her own sword and killed that guy, but it was too late for him.

 They were supposed to produce an heir, but the two decided to have some fun and hold off on getting pregnant. And now… she regretted it. He was the last of his house. If they had just had a baby house Himuro would live and she would at least have something of him.

Riko sat on the other side, dabbing his forehead with a rag. Her father had been killed and despite that, she was helping her with Himuro instead of mourning. Riko insisted on staying with her, explaining that she served house Kagami first and would do her crying later.

Kagami squeezed Himuro’s hand tighter. Riko and the rest of those from the Seirin region had been with her since they made camp. But she really needed Alex. Although Alex could be flirty and never seemed to take anything seriously, she had her tender side and was always there for her. But Alex was now dead.

Akashi walked back into the tent. Ever since Kagetora had died, he had been taking care of things. Giving out orders to what remained of her army, posting guards, sending out scouts… all while she stayed at Himuro’s side.

“They found Shougo.” He announced standing behind her. “Would you like us to hang him and the other prisoner?”

Kagami turned and gave him a blank stare. At first she wasn’t sure what to think of those that they called the generation of miracles. If she were being honest, she thought that that they were all very arrogant. And the attack last night was too much for even them.

But they had remained loyal to her house and had proven themselves in more ways than one. She hated to admit it, but she’d probably be dead if they weren’t part of her guard.

As for the traitor and that prisoner… she wanted them dead. In one night they had taken away her father figure, the woman that acted as her mother, and the love of her life. She’d do it herself, slowly, and watch the life drain out of them.

But… it didn’t feel as though it would be enough. Once they were dead, they were dead, and she wanted to take something from them as they died.

She eyed the dragon eggs that sat near the foot of Himuro’s bed. The eggs were centuries old and rock solid. But there were nights that the two of them would hold the eggs and talk about dragons coming back to life and how they would both ride one. It was a childhood fantasy, but now as she thought about it, just one would be enough to take back the kingdom…

Then she recalled an old woman they met weeks ago, that spoke of blood magic and the things that it could do. But it required lives. As the woman had said, only death could pay for life.

Kagetora didn’t let the woman speak for long. He had guided Kagami away and told her not to listen to anything she said. Blood magic was dangerous.

But right now they had nothing. Most of her army was dead, her generals, Kagetora, Harasawa, Araki, Shirogane, Nakatani, and Takeuchi, all slain. They would never take back the throne…. Unless… she eyed the dragon eggs again.

“No… I have other plans for them.”

* * *

 

Himuro died early the next morning. Midorima had taken his pulse and confirmed that he was gone.  

Kagami held his hand and wept as he took his last breath. It was like she had lost the last little bit that she had left of her old life, even though there were others from Seirin still at her side.

Then she dismissed everyone. When she was alone she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

It was mid-day by the time she left the tent. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair a mess. She gave orders to make a funeral pyre and then went back to his side.

* * *

 

Aomine and Kise dragged Haizaki over to the pyre and chained him up. Midorima and Murasakibara chained up the other prisoner next to Haizaki. The princess was throwing quite the funeral for her lover, burning two of his killers with him.

“Ryouta, you never should have been one of the generation of miracles!” Haizaki yelled as Kise finished chaining him up. “You couldn’t even beat me in combat!”

Kise scoffed and started to walk away.

“It should have been me!”

Kise turned around and glared at him. “But you betrayed her.”

“Because she’s was going to get me killed! The rest of you will die too!”

“Shut up all ready.” Aomine put his foot on his chest and pushed him back. He was sick of hearing his voice.

“Daiki stop.” Akashi ordered and the then he stood over Haizaki. “Betraying her is what got you killed.”

Aomine left Haizaki and made his way over to Momoi.

“What is she planning?” He asked. It all seemed way to elaborate, the pyre, tying up the prisoners, the way she wanted the brush arranged around the pyre.

Momoi shrugged. “I really don’t know… no one does, not even Seijuuro or Riko.”

“She’s hurting.” Kise said. Aomine hadn’t even noticed that he was next to them. “I think she just wants to make those two suffer.”

It was understandable, but he still wasn’t sure.

Kagami walked out of her tent carrying the dragon eggs. She carried them to the middle of the pyre and set them down. An odd things to do. The eggs were now stone. They wouldn’t burn.

“So this is how you choose to kill me Taiga?” Haizaki spat at her. “Do you just want to hear me scream as I die?”

She gave him a cold glare. “No… all I want is your life.”

Stars were starting to appear above them and it was getting colder. Momoi wrapped her arms around her and shivered. Aomine went to his tent to get her a blanket.

Tetsuya was to next to her when he returned, and he had one arm around her, likely Momoi’s doing. He, Momoi, and Kise were now standing by Akashi Midorima, and Murasakibara.

“Hey Tetsuya do you know what’s going on?” Aomine asked.

Tetsuya shook his head.  “Taiga hasn’t spoken to anyone about this. But… I think it’s a blood magic ritual.”

Blood magic? He didn’t think Kagami was the type to try anything like that. And what would she want out of it? To resurrect her fallen soldiers? He now imagined her commanding an undead army.

Kagami lit a torch and walked by them, up to the outer most part of the pyre. She lowered it until the brush caught on fire. It spread quickly, till the whole pyre was engulfed. The flames blazed next to her almost touching her skin.

Midorima walked forward and grabbed her arm. “You need to step back.”

She shook her head. “No I’m going in.”

“What! You can’t be serious!” He pulled on her harder, but she remained where she stood.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. “I’m going.”

Akashi stepped forward. “Please… you’re grieving… don’t do this… Shintaro and I will take care of-“

She took a sharp step towards him. “I am your queen! You will do as I say!”

It as the first time Aomine had ever seen Akashi cower back. When the princess backed off, he stood up straight and looked as though he were trying to figure out what to say to convince her not to walk into the flames.

Haizaki let out blood curling scream. Aomine felt chills run up his arm but then brushed it off when he remembered his soldiers being cut down and lost all sympathy.

“But the kingdom needs you…” Akashi finally said.

“No,” She looked down and shook her head. “It’s done for. We have no army… this is the last thing I can do for everyone.”

Aomine scoffed not knowing what good burning herself alive would do. They could always find her some place else to live, maybe marry her to a nobleman in another country.

“You won’t leave until the last of the fires go out.” She gave her final order and then walked into the flames.

Aomine expected to here her yell and scream. But he heard nothing. Momoi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“We should have stopped her.” She said. “I know she’s queen but after Tatsuya died… she’s not thinking clearly!”

Aomine had to agree. They all could have done more to stop her from walking into those flames. But maybe it was her intention to kill off house Kagami.

Akashi and Midorima walked back to them.

“What do we do now?” Kise asked his voice for once having little emotion.

“We do what she said, stay until the of the fires die.” Akashi responded.

They stood together, watching the flames grow larger. But they still never heard her scream.

* * *

 

The cold had woken him up the next morning. Smoke was still rising from the pyre and he could still see small flames within.

Momoi was next to him, keeping herself warm. And on the other side of her was Tetsuya. They had gone to sleep after him and Aomine wouldn’t have been surprised if she had asked Tetsuya to sleep next to her. She had been in love with him for years, but her father would never marry her to a bastard, even one with a father as noble as his.

He rubbed his eyes and checked to see who was on guard. Imayoshi, Hyuga, Otsubo, Fukui, and Nebuya all stood around the perimeter. Although even from a distance they all looked exhausted.

Others were awake, but the camp was mostly quiet. Akashi sat staring at what remained of the fire, his face full of regret. Midorima was with his friend Takao. Takao had his hands on Midorima’s shoulders comforting him. Murasakibara was being woken up by Okamura and offered food. But he didn’t take it. And Kise was with those from the Kaijo region.

With their princess dead, Aomine would have to figure out what to do. If he were to go home, his only option would be to fight in the war, and likely die. Asking the king’s forgiveness was not an option.

He could always find work as a sell sword in another land. And he could take Momoi and Tetsuya with him. Maybe even make Momoi happy and suggest that the two get married. But then he’d be running away.

His answer was clear no matter how much he didn’t like it.

The remaining flames died out and most of the smoke cleared. Akashi stood up and started to walk towards the pyre. Midorima followed his lead. And then Murasakibara and Kise.

Aomine stood up. “Come on Tetsuya… Satsuki, you stay here.” Momoi would likely start crying when she saw what remained of Kagami. It would be best if she stayed near others from Touou.

He could still feel heat rising from the ground as they walked over ash and his eyes watered from what remained from the still rising smoke. They passed the spot where Haizaki and the prisoner had been chained up, their remains having long blown away.

And they the reached the spot where the pyre once stood, expecting to find nothing but ash. Smoke was still clearing away and it was still too hot to get any closer. But they could hear a quiet growling.

When the smoke was gone, Aomine gasped unable to believe what he was seeing.

 Kagami sat there, alive and hunched over with her arms over her legs. She was covered in soot and her clothes had burned off, but she had somehow survived the flames.

She looked up at them. Akashi reached down about to help her up but then she uncovered her lap.

Aomine blinked and nearly fell to his knees. She held three baby dragons. They were tiny, one could fit comfortable in the palm of his hand. A black one with red wings climbed up on to her shoulder and a green one slowly stepped off her lap, carefully putting its feet on the ground.

“Taiga…” Akashi said quietly.

Kagami stood up, still holding one that snuggled into her while another stayed on her shoulder and the third reared up and spread its wings.

Midorima took off his cloak and wrapped it around her, being careful not to knock the dragon off her shoulder.

Others from the camp were starting to gather around. All stood staring, unable to believe what they were seeing.

They all let out louder screeches. And each of them spread their wings. It was the first time in centuries that anyone had heard the dragon’s song.

* * *

 

Kagami had become known as the mother of dragons. Over the years, that alone had gotten them many supporters and they now once again had an army.

Aomine stood, using his off time to watch the dragons roam the field. They were now fully grown and terrifying, but they followed Kagami’s commands.

They were like the dragons in the stories he had heard as a child. The three of them alone had defeated an entire army and a navy fleet. Taking back the kingdom should be no problem now.

Each had their own personality.

Tatsuya was the one that Kagami rode. He was very affectionate and protective of her and always the first to come to her aid when she called for them. And… he had also taken a strange liking to Murasakibara… much to his taller friend’s dismay.

Alex was his personal favorite. She was very feisty and the most reckless in battle. And... she was very flirty with the others … at least as much as a dragon could be.

And then there was Kagetora, the largest of the three, who acted older and wiser than the other two and by far the gentlest with everyone, although very fierce in battle.

Tetsuya joined him, carrying a small dog he had found about a month ago. Aomine scratched behind its ears and the dog yipped and wagged its tail.

One of the dragons, Alex, trotted over and stopped in front of them. She slowly moved her head towards Tetsuya and roughly nuzzled his face almost knocking him off his feet. He frowned at it, and the dragon backed off.

“The dragons really like you Tetsuya.” Aomine laughed. It wasn’t just Alex, the other two as well.

Kuroko scratched its nose. “Not anymore than anyone else.” He said.

“Come on.” Aomine folded his arms. “Other than Taiga, they don’t run to anyone else but you.”

They had all helped Kagami raise the dragons, but Tetsuya especially. Everyday he’d help feed them, bathe them, and watch over them when Kagami was dealing with other things. That could have been the reason they liked him so much. But Aomine had another theory.

He smirked. “Somehow you’re not invisible to them… maybe it was a Kagami that your father knocked up.”

“I don’t know.” He said deadpanned.

They had heard that the dragon has three heads, and that there should be three riders. In the past, it was those born to house Kagami that rode them… and as far as they knew, Taiga was the last one left. But there could always be illegitimate children or distant relatives out there.

Alex started sniffing Nigou and Tetsuya pulled the dog away from her.

In the distance, they saw Kagami walking towards them. Earlier, she was in a meeting with Akashi, making plans for the invasion. Akashi had to convince her that riding over to the kingdom and burning everything was not a good idea. The Hanamiya’s knew she had three dragons and were probably trying to find ways to stop them.

Kagami was usually dressed as though she were going to war. But that day, she had on a dress that clung to as the wind blew, looking much more feminine than Aomine was used to seeing her. Mibuchi had also fixed up her hair that morning making her look very pretty.

“Are you two keeping an eye on the dragons?” She smiled as she approached them.

“Just watching them.” Aomine said.

He wanted to take her into his arms right there. But… it was the last thing he should do. They were making plans to get her married, and her husband was to be chosen carefully. But it could be any one of the five generation of miracles. Each of their regions had an advantage for a marriage alliance. Kaijo had the most resources and supporters, Rakuzan was the wealthiest… Shutoku, though they had the least supporters, if Midorima married her that may gain them more, Yosen was the largest of the regions and the highest population, and Touou had the strongest army…

“We should spar later.” She said.

“Fine but your going to lose again.” Aomine grinned. She was by far the best sparring partner, but even she couldn’t beat him… except for that one time Kuroko decided to act as her shadow instead of his.

“No I won’t.” She folded her arms. Then she spotted Tetsuya and nearly jumped. But then she smiled.

“Hey Tetsuya!” She walked up behind him and ruffled his hair.

“Please don’t do that.” He said.

She laughed and was about to say something else, but he turned around, revealing to her that he was holding Nigou.

Kagami screamed, getting the attention of Kagetora and Tatsuya.  “Get it away!” She took several steps back.

Tetsuya turned away from her, hiding Nigou from her sight.

“Really?” Aomine folded his arms. “You have three huge dragons and your afraid of that little puppy!”

“Yes! Dogs are terrifying!” She was now shaking.

He sighed. Some days he really didn’t understand the princess. “Alright Tetsuya, take the dog home.”

At the very least, he’d get some alone time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing about the dragons is that they're named Kagetora, Tatsuya, and.... Alex. One of these things is not like the other lol. I think Tatsuya also means dragon? So Kagami has a dragon named dragon but oh well.
> 
> But poor Himuro. In a previous chapter, I wrote that he now likes more adult gritty shows and one that he was currently watching could either be Walking Dead or Game of Thrones... and he dies in the Game of Thrones AU.
> 
> I used the Hanamiya's as the villains because they make convenient bad guys as well as Haizaki. (Sorry for burning him alive Haizaki fans!) I just outright made them the Hanamiya's tyrannical rulers even though I didn't show it at all.
> 
> I figured Akashi would become hand of the queen. As for who Kagami marries... I'll leave that up to you.
> 
> As for the other three dragon riders? Maybe Kuroko is related to her... maybe this is a twinverse and she has a twin out there. (Separated at birth lol) Who knows.
> 
> I didn't want to put Kagami through marrying a dothraki... but it's sometimes fun to imagine Aomine as one and married to Kagami. (Just without Kal Drogo's end.) Aomine would have very long hair.
> 
> I also tried to match up the generations basketball skills with fantasy skills. Akashi was by far the hardest. But yeah, with Aomine's agility, he'd totally be a duel wielder.
> 
> Next up will probably be Kagamomo


	9. Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this one out before father's day because I love the idea of the GOM being dads. These are short fics because at the moment I don't have the time to write long fics for each of them. They're a slice of life for each Kagami OTP and are written in the order that she met them.
> 
> As for Kagami, I seen her playing in the WNBA and not having kids until after she's retired and in her thirties. So that might give you an idea of how old the characters are in each ficlet.

_Kagakuro_

Kuroko’s four-year-old daughter had from the playground, towards the basketball courts. Aomine chased after her. At her age, she was already fast, but not fast enough to outrun the adults.

“Come back here!” Aomine called after her.

“Tomo, come back.” Kuroko said just loud enough for her to hear.

The little girl stopped and turned just as Aomine caught up to her. Aomine picked her up and carried her back to the playground.

“I can’t believe she stopped when you called for her.” Aomine said tilting his head. Tomo was a girl that rarely listened to anyone, much less when really wanted something.

Kuroko smiled and reached for his daughter as Aomine handed her over. The girl wrapped her arms around him. Then they heard his two-year-old wailing.

“I’m so sorry!” Kise apologized picking the girl up. “I just looked at my cell phone for a second and she tried to climb the ladder and fell!”

Kuroko put down Tomo and walked over to his other daughter and took her from Kise.

“It’s okay Kise-kun, she’s fast.” It was true. The girl could easily slip away. She had no fear and loved to climb. She was barely a year old when she climbed out of her crib. And it didn’t matter how many times she fell and got hurt, nothing discouraged her.

 Kuroko held her until she stopped crying. He saw a scrap on her knee, nothing too bad. She was probably more shocked than anything when she fell.

“How do you keep up with them?” Aomine asked folding his arms. “They both have Kagami’s personality.”

Aomine was right. Both his daughters were bold, loud, and had a lot of energy. They already showed a love for basketball like their parents. Tomo could dunk the ball with the toy plastic basketball hoop Kagami had bought for them. And she did it very much like her mother. But because it was a toy, she often pulled it down with her.

Kuroko shrugged and put down his two-year-old, letting her run off and play. “It’s not that bad.” He was now a school teacher and had taught kids that were much more difficult than his.

“I’m just glad they don’t have your low presence, or else I’d lose them both.” Aomine said. He glanced over at Kise who was taking a picture of them with his cell phone, and probably tagging it online as “my nieces!”.

“But who knows about your new one.”

He and Kagami had just had their third child, another girl. At that moment, Kagami was home with her. Aomine and Kise came to their house earlier that day, the two of them along with Kuroko decided to give her a break by taking the two older ones to the park.

“And…” Aomine began. “You’re not worried about having three girls are you? I mean, when they’re teenagers?”

“Not at all.” He said. The thought had never crossed his mind.

“Kagamicchi is their mom.” Kise said walking over. “They’ll be fine.”

Kagami then arrived at the park, carrying their new born. The two girls ran over to give her a hug. Kuroko walked over and took their new born out of her hands, and Kagami got down to their level and let the girls hang on to her.

“She’s so cute…” Kise said looking starry eyed at the newborn. “She looks just like you Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko smiled.  


“Hey, you’re supposed to be taking a break.” Aomine said to Kagami.

“Sorry… I just missed them.” Kagami said hugging her daughters. “And that one woke up.” She pointed to their newborn. “So I thought I’d come here.” She picked up the two girls.

* * *

 

_Kikaga_

Their six-year-old daughter was on the soccer field and had just received a pass from her teammate. She kicked the ball passed the goalie into the net. Kise jumped up and cheered and Kagami followed.

Their seven-year-old son folded his arms as he watched.

“I’m still better than her.”

“Hey, you have a game tomorrow.” Kise said and patted him on the head. “Then we’ll cheer for you.”

Both their kids were the star players on their soccer teams. Just like their dad they were good at everything they tried. Kagami didn’t think much of it until their daughter easily scored a goal when they were playing soccer in the back yard. She as a bit annoyed at first, but then got over it when she realized how impressive that was.

Now she couldn’t wait till they were both old enough to join their school’s basketball team.

Their kids were very pretty. Many people told them that when their kids were teenagers, that a lot of their classmates were going to want to date them. Kagami didn’t doubt that. Both their kids were already very friendly towards other kids their own age. Kise was already dreading the day his daughter started high school.

Then she felt their third kick and she put her hand over her stomach.

“Taicchi is it time!” Kise put his hand on her shoulder.

“No Ryouta, we still have two months to go.” She said. “But it’s kicking, do you want to feel?” She guided his hand over to her stomach.

He smiled as the baby kicked even harder. Kise was eager for their next kid to arrive. He liked having kids. With their first child, he started buying presents for the it when Kagami was still in the first trimester.

Their daughter scored another goal and the two cheered her on.

* * *

 

_MidoKaga_

Midorima walked inside the house with their ten-year-old son, both carrying their lucky items. Her son didn’t look happy.

“What’s wrong?” Kagami asked.

“I wanted to keep playing.” Her son said and folded his arms.

“You need to do your homework.” Midorima said. “We can go back out when you finish.”

They had been outside playing basketball. Kagami would have kept playing with him, probably will the sun went down, his school work not on her mind.

She loved to watch her kids improve. Their daughter was already very good at shooting threes, and she was starting to make them consistently while jumping. No one could jump high enough to stop them. Now if she could just shoot them from full court….

 But her husband was far more strict when it came to school. He had a rule that if their kids failed any of their classes, they would have sit on the bench for their sports teams until their grades came back up.

Her son looked at her pleadingly.

“Listen to your dad.” She said. “And do your homework.”

“But you would have played with me longer.” He said. “Besides I’m going to play for the NBA when I’m older. And Mom, you said that you were never good at school.”

Kagami cringed. Her own son had just called her out. She had no idea how to respond to what he had just said. Both of her kids were very smart, smarter than she had ever been and it would be a shame to let them throw away their education.

“Your mother started passing her classes when I started to help her study.” Midorima answered for her. “And you need a back up plan. You don’t know for sure that you’ll play pro basketball.” Midorima paused. “And I said that we could go back out after you finish.”

Their child groaned and went to get his books and Kagami breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as their son left the room, their twelve-year-old daughter entered, dressed in gym clothes and holding her bag. She adjusted her glasses.

“I’m leaving for practice.” She announced.

Midorima got up and grabbed a potted plant and gave it to her.

“Taurus’s lucky item.” He said handing it to her.

Their daughter forced a smile but Kagami saw her cringe. Midorima sat down at the table and opened his phone, probably checking the local news.

Kagami walked her daughter out the door and closed it behind them.

“Mom do I really need to bring this with me?” She held up the plant.

Kagami laughed. Usually her lucky items were much smaller and could be stored in her bag. But this one… a twelve-year-old girl carrying a plant would draw quite a bit of attention. Especially with how over grown it was. Her daughter could barely see over the top of it.

“It makes your dad feel better when you have your lucky item… but your uncle Takao lives near the school. You can drop it off at his house, he’ll understand.”

Her daughter nodded looking relieved.

Midorima still listened to Oha Asa. No one in their family ever left the house without their lucky item, no matter how obscure the item was. Kagami thought it was cute. It really showed how much he cared about them. Their kids however were sometimes embarrassed by some of the items either due to how odd or childish they were. One time their sons was a teapot and he did not want to carry that to school. So Kagami told him to stop by Takao’s house.

When she walked back in side, Midorima was helping their son with his math homework. She smiled and went to start dinner, happy that one of them understood that school stuff.

Midorima looked up. “Maybe I should ask Takao to give her a ride to practice.”

Their daughter was pretty and would be a teenager that year. Boys her age were already looking at her.

Kagami laughed. “You already gave her a potted plan to carry. She doesn’t need some old guy giving her a ride.” She had to take pause at the world “old”. She never thought she’d describe her friends with that word, but here they were, middle aged and raising children.

Midorima looked down. “What that too much?”

“You might want to find her something smaller next time.”

* * *

 

_Aokaga_

Kagami and Aomine watched their son and daughter play a one on one. Their son was thirteen and their daughter was eleven. Standing on the sidelines were their eight-year-old twins, a boy and girl.

“He’s really good.” Kagami said referring to their oldest son. He moved just like his father and he could jump high like her. Their daughter was also good, she just hadn’t hit her grown spurt yet and wasn’t as tall as him.

Aomine nodded grinning. Their eldest son looked just like him when he was in junior high. Aomine always said that it was like watching a younger version of himself. Already in his first year of junior high he was on the first string, and well known through his school, just like his father once was.

Their son scored a basket winning the game. He pumped his fist into the air. “No one can beat me!” He declared loudly.

Aomine blinked and for a moment had a look of horror on his face. Before Kagami could say anything, he ran to the court.

“No one can beat you?” Aomine said frowning. “Then why don’t you play me.”

Kagami put her hand on her forehead. She understood why that had upset him, but it was a bit of an overreaction.

The game was only to be to five points and it was over fast. Aomine didn’t go the slightest bit easy on him and at the end of the game their son stood, mouth open and looking completely defeated. Yet even though Aomine destroyed him Kagami couldn’t help but notice something.

“You seemed a little slower.” She said once he had gotten back to her.

“Yeah,” He said wiping sweat off his forehead. “He’s good, in a few years he’s going to be able to beat me. And I think he’s better than me when I was his age.”

“That’s because he’s a combination of both of us.” Kagami folded her arms figuring that was obvious. “And don’t forget that I beat you in high school.”

“Yeah you’re right.” He said but he still held his head down.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

Aomine sighed and looked at their kids. “It feels like we just brought him home from the hospital yesterday… what happened?”

She smiled. “Everyone says that they grow up fast.” She said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 

 _Murakaga_  


She stood at the stove, stirring dinner. One would think that she was serving an entire banquet of people, but it was all for her family and there would be no left overs. Everyone in her family had a sweet tooth, and thankfully, Himuro had given her some recipes that would make vegetable taste sweet. Otherwise, they’d be living off cakes, cookies, and other junk food.

She heard the freezer open. “Atsushi… no giving the kids popsicles until after we eat.” She said turning around. Murasakibara was notorious for spoiling the kids with candy, especially after playing basketball. Usually he stood under the basket while his kids tried to score against him. But he would lazily bat the basketball away.

Atsushi and the kids looked at her with their lower lips stuck out.

“Last time you guys did this no one wanted dinner.” She said. “And sorry but you can’t live off sugar.”

Murasakibara got one for him self and put the rest away.

“Dad that’s not fair!” Their nine-year-old whined. “If we have to wait so should you!”

“She’s not my mom.” He said and then stuck the popsicle in his mouth.

They heard the baby crying over the monitor. Murasakibara went to her bedroom and got her out of her crib. He laid her on a play mat and then grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and warmed it up.

“I wish I could put melted candy in there.” Murasakibara said eying the bottle. He loved giving his kids candy, it was one of the ways he bonded with them.

“You can if you stay up with her all night.” Kagami grinned at him.

“No way.” He said. Murasakibara liked his sleep almost as much as his snacks.

He fed the baby on the couch while watching TV. Four of their kids sat with him snuggling up with him. It wasn’t uncommon for them to cuddle up to dad and fall asleep using him as a pillow.

Kagami finished dinner. She had used many dishes but one good thing about being the family cook was their rule that whoever made dinner didn’t have to clean the dishes after. That was left to everyone else.

She had been surprised at how much Murasakibara liked being a dad. He was always taking the kids outside to play basketball. Most her now tall enough that they could easily score a basket.

But he especially liked having a new born because, as Murasakibara put it, they never wanted to do anything.

She stirred dinner one more time. It was time to call the others to eat.

* * *

 

_Akakaga_

The baby’s crying woke him up. Akashi glanced at the clock. He had a few hours before he had to be up for work.

“Shhh!” Kagami said. “I’ll get you soon!”

Akashi turned and saw Kagami nursing their other baby. They had twins, and the two always seemed to wake up around the same time at night to eat.

He sat up. “I’ll take care of the other one.” He said getting out of bed. Kagami was stressed out enough with nursing two babies. He had no idea how she did it.

He got a bottle and warmed it up. When he returned to the room, Kagami was setting their sleeping daughter back into the bed.

“Sorry… she just fell asleep.” Kagami reached for their son in the other bassinet.

“No I’ll feed him.” Akashi said getting to the baby first.

“No, you have to work in a few hours.” Kagami started to take their son from him. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked as though she just wanted to get some sleep.

“It’s fine, you really need to sleep Taiga. I don’t think you’ve gotten a full night since they were born.” He said and then kissed her on the forehead.

Kagami seemed to feel a little bad, but she laid down. He was happy to see that she had fallen asleep almost immediately. She had been busy taking care of the babies nonstop.

He loved watching her feed them, cradle them, and even read to them despite the two only being eight weeks old. Kagami to everyone’s surprise, could be very gentle. It reminded him of his own mother.

Akashi cradled their son and stuck the bottle into his mouth.  He immediately stopped crying and started to eat.

He really didn’t mind getting less sleep. Akashi liked taking care of his children. He would do everything he could to not be like his own father who only cared about appearances and not so much him. And he would never hold his kids to those high expectations. He wasn’t sure if his father had ever hugged him.

His son closed his eyes and Akashi rocked him. So far he thought he was doing alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd have a Kagamomo and a Kagahimu out, but those will probably come after I finish the main fic. And I could have included Himuro here but I will probably make that it's own fic. 
> 
> I left it vague where they are living. After all the characters have played in the NBA/WNBA I'm not sure if they would stay in America or go back to Japan. I could see Kagami wanting to live in LA near Alex but I could also see some of the GOM definitely wanting to move back home. So they are where ever you want them to be.
> 
> For Kagakuro, they have a bit of a role reversal when it comes to parenting. Kuroko is the more nurturing one and Kagami is the fun parent. Kise and Aomine live nearby and treat the kids like they are their nieces.
> 
> Kagakise, they have two beautiful kids and one on the way that are good at everything. Kise is the one that usually practices soccer with their kids because he's much better than Kagami. Their kids are also the best dressed in class thanks to their father.
> 
> MidoKaga. Midorima is strict but will play with this kids. He taught them both how to shoot three pointers. Takao is also very close to them and acts as the kids uncle. When Kagami went into labor with their first, Midorima was at work and Takao drove her to the hospital.
> 
> Aokaga. Their entire house is filled with basketball stuff. The family lives and breaths basketball. I always figured that their oldest son looks like Aomine, their oldest daughter looks like Kagami wtih darker skin and blue hair and their twin boys either both look like canon Kagami, or one looks like canon Kagami and one looks like Aomine. When I do Aokaga, I always almost always do Kuromomo because I like the idea of their kids being friends. And Aokaga's daugher and Kuromomo's daughter are the next generation's shadow and light.
> 
> Murakaga. Like I said in the main fic. This family eats a lot. But I think Murasakibara would like cuddling with the kids while eating snacks. And he loves his kids as newborn because all they want to do is eat and sleep like him. Himuro is also very involved. Murakaga have a lot of kids and he helps out. Basically another uncle.
> 
> Akakaga. Akashi is very attentive unlike his own dad. He wants to model his parenting after his mother. I try to be careful when I write this because I'm not sure if Akashi's mother had red hair and I don't want to enter any creepy territory with their relationship.


	10. Kagamomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first F/F one shot for the series. Kagamomo, because Momoi also deserves some love.

Momoi watched as Kagami dunked the ball. She admired the girl as she held on to the rim, pulling her legs up and exposing her lower abs as her shirt lifted.

 Kagami landed gracefully and ran to grab the ball. She passed it back to Momo and indicated that she wanted her to take a shot.

Momoi started to dribble and the took a step forward.

“No, shoot it from there.” Kagami said.

Momoi stood behind the three-point line. Looking ahead, the basket seemed so far away. She’d be lucky if the ball even got near the net… it was most definitely going to be an airball.

“Tai-chan… my threes aren’t that accurate.”

“That’s why you should practice them.” Kagami grinned. “You’re a point guard, there may be a situation where you may have to take a shot from further away.”

The new school year would be starting in a week and she’d be officially part of Touou’s girls’ basketball club. For the past two months she was excited about joining, but now… she was nervous with how close it now was.

Touou’s girls’ team was fairly good. Not quite the top four but maybe the top eight. And soon she’d be on the court with them.

She had practiced with them over the past two months and she could keep up fairly well. But to be in an actual game, with people watching, that made her nervous.

Momoi shot the ball from behind the three-point line. It bounced off the rim. Kagami jumped up, caught it, and then slammed it into the basket.

Momoi smirked. “I think you just wanted to show off.”

“Maybe.” Kagami said looking up at the sky.

Momoi laughed. If it weren’t for Kagami, she never would have tried actually playing basketball instead of just observing from the sidelines. The generation of miracles often asked her if she wanted to join them, but she never accepted until Kuroko’s birthday. She just knew that they would treat her as the girl who wasn’t as good, and they be delicate with her… it didn’t sound fun at all.

But with Kagami… when she watched her on the court taking on all the boys and winning, she just had to try it. And then the one day she was shooting hoops, Kagami just had to walk by and ask to join her.

Momoi had improved a lot since that day. Kagami was very good at teaching her to play and it never felt… condescending like it could have if it were one of the boys. Aomine she knew would get impatient very fast, and she wasn’t sure about the others. Only Kuroko wouldn’t get bored if they had played together, but his play style was so much different from everyone else’s so there wasn’t much he could do to help her.

Although there were times that she wished she were taller. The way that Kagami played looked like of much fun, and… it was just so cool to watch a girl dunk, and more so the reaction from the spectators the first time they’d see it.

“When is your first game?” Kagami asked. “I want to watch.”

Momoi gulped. Not only did the generation of miracles want to see her play, but Kagami too. Not that she didn’t want them to be there, it was just that it added so much more pressure to do well and to prove that she belonged on that team.

“Tai-chan, you don’t have to go to my first game, I’m only a sub, I may not even get to play.”

“You’re first practice game is against Kaijo… that bring back memories… but they will probably put you in. Kaijo won the Winter Cup last year. They will be a tough team and your point guard will probably need a break.”

“Yeah… that’s what I’m worried about. Those girls are so much better than me and I’ve never played in an real game.” She hung her head down. “I just wish that I was as good as you.”

Kagami put her hand on her shoulder. “There’s no way we can really compare each other, we play two different positions. Trust me, I could never do point guard.”

She nodded. Kagami liked to run right into the action, it was hard to imagine her being patient enough to analyze the situation and come up with a play.

“It’s just… it’s going to be my first game, what if I do something embarrassing?” All week she’d imagine herself missing every pass, every shot, passing to the other team, mixing up the identity of a player and using poor strategy against her… just so much she could do wrong.

“Then you do. People mess up plays all the time.” Kagami broke eye contact and looked up at the sky. “And trust me, it won’t be any worse than what I did my first game.”

“Huh?” Momoi looked at her now curious. She had always figured that Kagami was a complete natural and had been playing flawlessly since she started playing.

Kagami sighed. “I’m only telling you these stories to make you feel better. But my first game for school…. I was eleven years old and I was playing center. Everyone expected to me to be good because even back then I was very tall for my age. But the very first time I had to pass, I got nervous and I threw it to a random spot… no one was there and the ball rolled out of bounds.” She paused. “Later in the game, I went to shoot the ball. Again, I was nervous but I was still confident it would go in the basket. And it didn’t… it the rim, bounced off right back too me. I didn’t raise my hands to catch it so it hit me in the face.”

“What really!” Momoi shrieked and tried her best not to laugh. But the image of that was just too funny.

“Yeah,” Kagami put her hand over her forehead. “I had a bloody nose and I had to sit out the rest of the quarter. I was lucky it didn’t break. But that’s not all.” Kagami frowned. “There was this girl on the other team, she was barely five feet tall, sorry but I don’t know what that is in centimeters… anyway at the time I was about five foot eleven, and she kept scoring against me. Like she’d be in front of me, and she’d throw the ball right into the basket. I blocked maybe three of her shots.”

Momoi did a quick calculation to get a picture of the size difference between them. Kagami would have towered over that girl.

“I just can’t imagine that from you.” Momoi blinked.

“Yeah… I was always playing street ball with my friends, but that wasn’t enough for me to be ready for an official school game.” She looked down at the ground shaking her head. “But I’ll tell you one more… the absolute worst.”

Momoi was all attention.

Kagami took a deep breath and her face got a little red. “The first time I dunked, I was thirteen, and I did it on a whim. It was during a game at school. We were winning, and I just wanted to try it. Before I would jump up to see if I could reach the rim, but I had never dunked.” She paused. “When I went to do it, I put everything I had into that jump and managed to dunk. Everyone was cheering and I should have been happy. But I had never jumped that high and I got scared and grabbed the basket… and I was afraid to let go, so I just hung there.” She hung her head down. “My coach had to get me down.”

Momoi burst out laughing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop herself. “I’m sorry… but I’m just imagining that and it’s so funny!”

“It’s fine.” Kagami smiled. “It’s funny now, but…” She sighed. “Alex and Tatsuya will never let me forget it.” She paused.

“But see, you’ll never do anything as embarrassing as I did. And no one starts out amazing.” Then another thought must of came to her. “Please don’t tell Aomine, he’ll probably never let me hear the end of it.”

“Of course not.” Momoi giggled.

She felt a little better about her first game. She recalled Kuroko’s, when he fell on his face during his first few seconds of play. And even when Aomine started out, he was no where near as good as he is now. Sure he was on first string his first year of middle school, but he still relied on Kuroko as his shadow.

“Anyway, I want to go to your game, I gotta watch my girl-“ Kagami stopped, catching herself and blushed.

Momoi looked at her. “Tai-chan?”

She had loved Kagami for a long time but was unsure if she would ever return the feelings. Momoi knew that she wouldn’t find her strange because she was raised by Alex. But she still didn’t want to risk the friendship. The boys could all act awkward or flirty around her, but Momoi had to keep her guard up to be sure that nothing would slip.

“Um… sorry I think I… um…”

But Momoi could tell by the way that she was blushing that she meant it. She smiled and took a step closer to Kagami and grabbed her hands. Kagami was really cute when she blushed.

Then she felt her face get hot as she started to go up on her toes. Kagami leaned into her then stopped and looked around. There were people that would see.

“Do you want to go back to my place?”

Momoi smiled and nodded. They picked up the basketball and left the court.

* * *

 

To their relief, Kuroko and Alex weren’t at the apartment. Kagami led over to the couch and pulled Momoi into her lap. She was far more eager than Momoi would have expected.

Kagami put her hand on the of her face and leaned into her once again.

Momoi practically felt herself melting as Kagami’s lips touched hers and even more so when Kagami let out a quiet moan. She wrapped her arms around Momoi. They were well toned and so strong that she probably could have lifted Momoi up and held her while they kissed. Momoi put her arms around Kagami and started kissing deeper, swirling her tongue inside her mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers through her red hair.

Kagami lifted her up as though she weighed nothing and gave her a look as if asking her permission. Momoi smiled at her and Kagami carried her to her room.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know you liked girls.” Momoi said later that night as they were eating dinner. She was still blushing as she replayed everything.

She wore one of Kagami’s button down shirts and had planned to stay there that night.

“Really?” Kagami smirked. “I’m the tomboyish jock… most people would find it more surprising that I also like boys. But I was surprised that you were into girls.”

Momoi nodded. “Me too… I actually didn’t know until I met you… you were just so cool! And I can’t believe you like me back!”

Kagami smiled. “Why wouldn’t I? I just can’t believe I’m the on the one that got the hot girl.” She winked.

Momoi nodded. So many boys from different teams found her attractive. They stare at her, tell Touou and especially Aomine that they were lucky, and a few had asked her out on dates. But there was very few that she was interested in. In fact, thinking about it, she noticed what she liked from both men and women. Short boys and tall girls. It almost made her laugh to think about it.

* * *

 

The next day Aomine knocked on her door. She had been taking it easy ever since she got home. School was starting soon and she had done very little planning. That and she and Kagami had planned to meet up later for more basketball… and go back to her apartment after.

“Hey Satsuki, where were you last night?” Aomine asked.

Momoi’s face got red and she looked away from him. “With Kagami.”

“I didn’t see you two at the court.” He raised his eye brow.

Momoi sighed. “We left early and went to her apartment.”

“And you didn’t invite me?” Aomine looked hurt.

“Um… we just wanted a girl’s night.” She said. “And do girly things… you wouldn’t have had fun.” She sighed. On the contrary he would have had a lot of fun if he were present. But she wasn’t ready to tell him yet. Knowing him he’d think it was hot before realizing that Kagami was taken.

But luckily, Aomine could be very dumb and didn’t pick up on anything. He just shrugged and waited for her to let him into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, they kind of reminded me of Victor and Yuuri, just with basketball. Kagami isn't her coach but she did teach her how to play and helped her improve. I could totally see Kagami quietly whistling like Victor did when Momoi is on the court and gives her a nice view or does and awesome play.
> 
> And oh Aomine, you're so dumb. But he'd be surprised at first and a little sad that Momoi was the one that won her heart, but he'd be supportive of them. Kuroko too.
> 
> Kagami is of course, a very supportive girl friend. A lot of girls will be jealous of Momoi, even those that think they are only close friends.
> 
> Up next is either Himukaga or a general one shot.


	11. Himukaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some Himukaga. This one didn't quite turn out like I wanted it too, but it has it's cute moments.
> 
> Kagami is a third year, and she does plan to go back to America for college.

Himuro stood outside Kagami’s apartment, about to knock. He had only gotten lost once that day, a record for him. But even still, considering how many times he had traveled to Kagami’s apartment the past two years, it still was a bit pathetic. But about a year ago, he came to terms with the fact that he’d never find his way around Tokyo.

He knocked and a lump started to fill in his throat. This would be his last full weekend in Japan. The following Saturday morning, he’d be leaving to attend college in Las Angeles. While he was excited, it was finally hitting him that he’d no longer be a train ride away from Kagami.

It took longer than expected for to her to answer. But when the door opened, she stood there, her hair messy and wearing sweatpants and a wrinkled tank top.

“Sorry!” She apologized her face a little red. “I over slept.”

“Did I wake you up?” He asked and checked the time. It was well past noon. Kagami wasn’t someone that slept in that late.

But despite her disheveled appearance, it was something he wouldn’t mind seeing every morning next to him.

“Yeah but don’t worry about it.” She said as he walked inside.

Kagami went straight to her room. “Just give me a few minutes.”

A few minutes was more like a half an hour as she got herself dressed and ready for the day. She walked out looking as most usually saw her. Hair pulled back and comfortable clothes. He could smell lotion on her which had a flowery scent.

“I can’t believe I slept in so late.” She said grabbing some breakfast.

He regretted not making her breakfast. Kagami would never skip a meal, even if she were in a hurry to get some place. And if she did, she’d be in a very sour mood until she got to eat.

“Is Kuroko here?” Himuro asked. He hadn’t seen Seirin’s shadow or Nigou since he had arrived. But it was possible that those two were still sleeping.

“No, he’s spending the day with Aomine and Satsuki.” Kagami said between bites.

“You weren’t invited?” Himuro raised an eye brow. He knew that over the past two years she had grown very close to the two. There were times he wondered if she and Aomine were a couple. But he had wondered that with the other miracles as well, Kise, Midorima… that guy was way too obvious with his feelings, and Kuroko especially with the way the two practically lived together. But Kagami had insisted that she had no boyfriend, that they were all just good friends.

“They did.” She said. “But I had already made plans with you. It is your last weekend in Japan, I want to spend it with you.” She paused and looked down for a moment, but then took a breath and continued. “And by the way, Alex is with Masako, she’s going to try to get back to Tokyo tomorrow to see you. But if she doesn’t make it, she’ll be at the airport on Saturday.”

As much as he would have liked to see Alex, he was happy that it would just be the two of them. It had been awhile since they had both been alone together. Usually when he visited her in Tokyo, Murasakibara was with him, and either Kuroko or Alex were always at the apartment.

“Did you want anything to eat by the way?” She asked as if she had just realized that she was eating in front of him.

“No, I had breakfast earlier.” He said. He didn’t mind waiting for her, as long as he got to be with her.

* * *

 

They spent the day out and about in Tokyo. Kagami took him to an arcade she enjoyed, and they played a few games. After they went to the park, to a basketball court and played a little one on one.

Kagami had the ball and laughed as she dunked against him. He watched her as she hung on the basket before letting herself drop to the ground. And then she grabbed the ball and passed back to him and got ready to shoot. She ran to block, but he scored, tricking her with his mirage shot.

It felt like they were kids again and he was suddenly nostalgic for those days back in America. When every day of the summer, they would be at the courts, only to leave at night when their parents called them home. He wished he could do this everyday with her.

In the end, he lost, only because he kept stopping and staring at her. After next weekend, Himuro didn’t know when he’d be with her again. He could have taken her into his arms right there and-

He blinked, suddenly being reminded of those three years they had lost, all because he just had to get jealous. He remembered how confused he was when he had grown cold towards her, how he’d ignore her calls, and when she’d desperately try to talk to him. He hated all of it and no matter how much time had past, he felt like those years would never stop haunting him.

“Hey is something wrong?” She asked walking over to him.

“Nothing, sorry just distracted.”

She frowned but left it at that.

Afterwards, they got ice cream and sat and ate, while watching others play streetball. Kagami’s kept melting all over her hand all because she was distracted. Annoyed, she’d lick at it trying to stop the mess.

Her apartment was still empty when they returned. Kagami texted Kuroko, asking where he was, and he responded, informing her that he’d be staying at his parent’s house that night.

As much as he liked Kuroko, he was relieved that it would just be the two of them. There were some things that he wanted to say.

But as he tried to start that conversation, the three lost years tugged at him almost as if saying that he had no right to her.

Kagami sat on the couch and reached for the remote. “Do you want to watch TV?” He eyed him as if knowing that he was trying to tell her something.

He was about to say yes, even though he really didn’t want to watch anything. He just wanted to talk to her but…

“Taiga… I’m really sorry.” He blurted out. He stared at her, not having intended to apologize.

She looked at him and sighed, knowing exactly what he was referring too. “Tatsuya, I’ve told you hundreds of times, we’re past that. You can’t apologize to me for the rest of your life.”

“I know… and I promise I won’t…” He said unsure of exactly where he was going wit this. “but I still feel bad… and I will be leaving for the United States soon.” He took a deep breath. “We won’t see each other as much.”

He felt his palms sweating. Despite knowing her for most of his life, this was still so hard. Maybe because being rejected by her would be the absolute worst.

“There’s e-mail, and skype… and I’ll visit LA and you’ll visit Japan, right?”

He laughed quietly. Kagami was always slow to pick up on things. He was going to have to be more direct. At the very least, if she didn’t return his feelings, he’d at least be leaving the country, an option very few people had when they confessed to the person they loved.

“I know…” He started and his mind raced as he tried to figure out how to word everything. “It’s just… I don’t just want to see you, I want to be with you.” He touched the ring that hung around his neck and wanted to kick himself. He was terrible at this. So many girls found him attractive, getting a date would have been easy for him. But he just didn’t know if Kagami would want him romantically or just as a friend.

“Tatsuya.” She blinked as though she had figured out what she wanted.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to-“

She touched the side of his face and lifted it so that he was looking into her eyes. But he immediately broke eye contact. For a brief moment, he was relieved that he had finally confessed. But now he felt as though he had sprung it onto her and put her into an awkward situation. One where she felt like she had to accept to not ruin their weekend.

“Kagami, you don’t have to, I put you through a lot.”

“Tatsuya stop it.” She scoffed. “You’re really killing the mood. And like I said, you can’t keep apologizing forever.” She paused. “You should know that you’ve done way more good for me. You introduced me to basketball, you were there for me when my mom died, the past two years you’ve helped me with Kuroko’s birthday party, and anytime I’ve ever needed anything you’ve gone out and gotten it for me. Trust me you’ve done more good than harm. We were just two dumb kids back then.”

She moved her face closer to his. “And I want you too”

He had barely processed what she had said before she pressed her lips against his. Maybe it was because it was the annoyed tone she had used. But the kiss with the intent of it being more to prove that she did in fact love him.

She pulled away, staring at the ground and playing with her ring.

“And um…. I know years ago I said our engagement was just some child hood thing, but I always thought we’d end up together. I mean, we were both born in Japan, moved to America as kids, move back to Japan as teens, and now we’re both going to go to college in America. There’s not many people who can relate to that who also play basketball. And I really can’t imagine myself with anyone else.”

He smiled.  “I always thought you’d end up with one of the generation of miracles.”

She sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re all very nice to look at, and I do like them … but I want you.” She leaned in for another kiss, most likely because she was embarrassed with everything she said and wanted an excuse to stop talking.

The second kiss was longer, and far more passionate. Kagami pushed her tongue into his mouth and then wrapped her arms around. He let her push him down to his back and climbed on top of him. He held on to her and felt her fingers run through his hand. And then she pulled away and eyed down the hall to her bedroom.

They sat up and walked to her room.

“Are you sure about this Taiga?” He asked before they entered.

She nodded and gave a coy smile. “Why not? My first for everything has always been with you.”

* * *

 

He woke up the next day, his arms still around Kagami. Her hair messy and her legs intertwined with his.

Their night together. It felt as though they had been together for years and not at all awkward like he had feared.

Her eyes opened. She looked at him still half a sleep. Himuro kissed her on the forehead and then brushed her hair out of her face.

Kagami yawned, sat up, and then grinned. She rolled over on top of him, digging her nails into his shoulders, ready for round two. He wasn’t complaining.

When they were finished, Kagami grabbed her shirt. “You’re staying tonight right?”

He nodded. “I just wish I wasn’t leaving for America next week, because I’d really like more of that.”

Kagami put her hand on his shoulder. “Come back and visit on your break. And I do want to go to your school… so in one year, and you can fuck me every night.”

He smiled liking the idea. But a year just seemed like an eon.

“And before you leave…  let me know whatever it is that you’re watching so that I can keep up. Then we can talk about it online.”

He gave her another kiss on the forehead. Right now, there were so many good American shows that he wanted to recommend to her, but he should probably start out with a few.

“There’s another thing.” He started, one thing that he had been very worried about ever since graduation. “Atsushi.” Himuro still saw Murasakibara nearly every day. His friend often texted him, asking if he could go to his place. Himuro always had him over, knowing that his friend was lonely in the dorms.

A part of him even felt guilty about going away for college. He knew there would be daily sky chats with him in the next few months.

“I know he’s a city away, but when he visits Tokyo to see his friends… could you check on him? And… let him stay here?”

Murasakibara had his family in Tokyo, but they didn’t get along. They just didn’t get him and all his odd habits. In the past two years, Himuro had met them once.

She nodded. “Yeah I had already planned to.” She said. “It would be strange if he didn’t stay here… but Kuroko and I will stay in touch and check on him.”

Himuro smiled knowing that his friend was in good hands.

“I love you Taiga.”

“I love you too.”

It felt nice to hear here say it.

They got dressed and out of bed, ready to get breakfast. As they walked to the kitchen, Alex sat at the table, blinking as she saw them walking together.

Himuro’s eyes shot to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Kagami’s had done the same. They were both adults by American standards and they should have to feel so embarrassed about this. But Alex had always been a mix of a surrogate parent, a cool aunt, and an older sister to them.

“You two came out of the same room…” Alex said.

He felt his face getting hot. Neither of them had expected Alex to be there. And by the way they acted, they didn’t have to tell her what had happened.

A huge grin spread across her face and she jumped up and threw her arms around them. “You two are really together now! I’m so happy! I love you both so much!”

“Alex not now.” Himuro said quietly. No one should be that excited about two people sleeping together. But of course, Alex would be. She had wanted the two to fall in love ever since he had introduced Kagami as his fiancé when they were children.

“Alex this is embarrassing!” Kagami wailed. “Let go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the AUs where Kagami ends up with someone else, Himuro will be happy for her, but he's always going to feel like his decisions were the reason that they weren't together. I may write a one shot where he talks to Alex about this.
> 
> BTW Alex would totally be like Regina's mom from Mean Girls when it comes to these two.
> 
> "Do you kids need anything? Some snacks? Maybe a condom?"
> 
>  
> 
> Next fic... general fic and will have all the GOM.


	12. Beach Training Camp: Extra Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be in the main fic but I forgot to write it. I figured I'd give this to you guys. It has some nice Midokaga from Midorima's end and Takao is there... poor Shin-chan.

Midorima walked to the bath wanting to get washed up. It had been a long day of practice, which had only been made longer by him challenging Kagami to that one on one. His senpai were a little annoyed that he had taken so long just to get to the vending machine, but he didn’t regret any of it. That was until they became fully supportive of his absence after Takao had told them that he had been with Kagami.

He glared at Takao who walked next to him to the bath.

Takao looked up at him and smiled.

 “You know, I’m proud of you Shin-chan.” Takao said. “You finally managed to talk to Kagami without embarrassing yourself. And I’m especially impressed that you hit on her.” He laughed.

He folded his arms. “I was just giving her advice… I couldn’t stand how predictable her play was.”

“Right…” Takao smiled. “But you really did look like you were having fun… and so did she. Next time, just try to get a kiss.” He winked.

He felt his face getting red and then scoffed. If he were being honest, he did have fun playing with her. Talking to her about basketball was easy. It was something they both enjoyed. And he had fantasized about tripping and falling into his arms, and then the two pressing their lips up against each other’s.  He could feel his face getting redder thinking about it.

But he’d be damned if he’d let Takao know any of that. Midorima would never hear the end of it from him or the rest of Shutoku.

They were about to enter the room with the bath when they heard a frustrated cry around the corner.

“Really?” Kagami’s voice followed.

Takao ran to find her and Midorima followed.  


“Kagami are you okay?” Takao asked once she was in sight.

She was standing outside the woman’s bath with her hand and head resting on the door. She straightened up as they approached.

“The bath is already closed for cleaning.” She pouted. “I guess I stayed outside too late…”

“Yeah that is a shame. But I’m sure you could use the men’s after us.” Takao was sympathizing with her. But then he grinned. “Or you could just join us… we wouldn’t mind.”

Midorima felt his face getting hot and he wanted to smack Takao over the head. It was obvious that he wasn’t serious and he knew that Kagami would never say ye-“

“Okay.” She gave them both a coy smile.

“What!” Takao’s mouth hung open as Kagami walked towards them. He slowly turned to look at Midorima as if asking what they should do.

“Um…” Midorima was at a loss for words. His imagination ran wild. Her being in the bath next to him, slowly moving in front of him and then getting close… he’d make Takao leave and make sure to keep his glasses on…

Midorima shook his head, angry at himself for letting his mind go there. And he had to do something before she knew what he was thinking about.

He moved behind her and pushed her to the men’s bath.

“You can go first!” He said once they were at the door.

“Um okay.” She said before he closed it.

He rested his back against the door breathing heavily and proud that he had managed to handle that minor crisis.

“Um Shin-chan… are you sure that there was no one else in there?”

Midorima felt him self go cold. He didn’t even consider that he and Takao might not have had the bath to themselves.

“I didn’t think about that… should we check?”

Takao shook his head. “It’s too late now, unless you want to be a pervert.” He laughed. “If anyone was in there, our senpai’s would have gotten quite the surprise… and we’d have heard them screaming by now.”

Then Takao sighed. “Shin-chan, she actually agreed to go into the bath with us, I can’t believe you blew it.”

He frowned at him. “You could be a little more respectful. I can’t believe you would even suggest that to her.”

“I was just trying to help you out.”

“And look where you got us. Now we have to wait longer for the bath.”

“But Shin-chan, you’re the one who told her to go first…. And isn’t really bothering you that she’s going first?”

He looked away. “No.” He was so panicked earlier that he didn’t realize what he was saying. But he really didn’t mind giving Kagami the bath first. It was just the way it came about, with Takao making that stupid offer that he probably didn’t want to go through with. He was always putting him in those awkward situations.

“Don’t worry, that probably got you some points with her.” Takao said patting him on the back.

They stood and waited. He was suddenly wishing that he didn’t have to be there with Takao, knowing that he was going to say something stupid very soon.

“You know…” Takao started and Midorima braced himself. “She’s in there right now… on the other side of the door-“

“Takao stop!” Midorima scolded.

Luckily for them, Kagami didn’t take long. She walked out dressed for bed and looking refreshed.

“Thanks for letting me go first.” She smiled. “You two are sweet.”

Midorima eyed the ground.

“No problem Kagami, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Takao waved to her.

Midorima only nodded at her, unable to find any words to speak. This wasn’t the basketball court where he was more confident. This was with Kagami after a bath, and she was wearing that tank top that shaped her nicely and those sweat pants that hugged her just enough… He groaned, wondering why his thoughts always had to go there when it came to Kagami.

They were about to walk through the door to the bath when a janitor got their first.

“Sorry boys, but the bath is closed now.”

Midorima and Takao looked at each other wide eyed.

“Um… closed?” Takao barely managed to say.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, annoyed that he wouldn’t get to wash up for the night. Their senpais would likely kick them out of the room.

“Takao this is all your fault.”

“Maybe we should have just taken the bath with her… I mean, we could have just wrapped towels around us.”

He nodded, for once agreeing with Takao.

“Shin-chan, you have a dirty mind after all.” Takao grinned.

“Huh?” His face got red for about the tenth time that evening. He was so annoyed that he didn’t even consider the fact that Kagami would have been in there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Midorima, you're so fun to write. And you too Takao. Please keep being Shin-chan's wing man.
> 
> If you're wondering why Kagami agreed to the shared bath, Kagami she was just calling Takao on his bluff and went "okay let's all get into the bath together", just to see how he'd react. I wanted to write her as having a different reaction to most anime girls. Instead of calling them a pervert, she teases right back. Same thing with other stuff. Like when Midorima accidentally smacked his face against her chest during the volleyball game. He's freaking out but she's like "Hey calm the fuck down it was an accident." But she was also raised by Alex, so she'd be a little more flirty and not be as bothered unless the person was actually being harmful. 
> 
> I started Extra Game with fem Kagami, but I do have three WIPs for extra stories. One is a body switchers that will probably need multiple chapters and will work better after Akashi and Kagami get more interaction in Extra Game, one is a crossover and one is a Kagakuro. after that I will need to write a Akakuro and I will have written a fic for each femKagami x GOM. I may have a polyamory fic in the future. (Where Kagami gets them all!)


End file.
